Dirty Dancing: Warcraft Edition
by Martine Boulanger
Summary: This story is about two people in the world of Azeroth, that fall in love during a summer holiday on an expensive retreat. She, who wants to become a mage, comes from nobility. Helps him, a creature that no one knows what he is, by dancing with him. This story is for WoW lovers, based on the movie Dirty Dancing. Enjoy this story that's in a world full of magic and love! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is with characters from the game World of Warcraft - who I do not own - based on the movie Dirty Dancing - which I do not own either.**  
 **So, basically, I wrote the movie but instead of the original characters from the movie, it's with characters from World of Warcraft.  
**

* * *

 _ **Dirty Dancing: Warcraft Edition**_

" _Hi everybody! This is your cousin Auric. Whoa! Our summer romances are in full bloom, and everybody's in love! So cousins, here's a great song from the Dolly Dotters."  
_ The voice came from the music box that is installed in the carriage, it's something new but all the more enjoyable to have during a trip.

That was the summer of year 10, when everybody called me Jai and it didn't occur to me to mind. That was before King Terenas was killed, before the Elite Tauren Chieftains came, when I couldn't wait to join the Kirin Tor, and I thought I'd never find a guy as great as my dad. That was the summer we went to Sunstrider's Retreat, all the way up on Sunstrider's Isle, not far from the beautiful city of Silvermoon where the High Elves welcome everyone. I loved going to the city and I visited it many times before, with my father. But the Retreat we went to, that was the first time we went there, the Retreat is for the rich families, nobles and royalty and since my father, Daelin Proudmoore, has saved the owner and king of the High Elves from dying, dad was invited to spent the summer holiday there with his family.

I sit with mom and dad in the carriage while my two brothers, Derek and Tandred, are riding on their horses. We went per boat to the east side of the city, where a carriage was waiting for us to bring us to the Retreat. I'm reading my book of spells, my dream is to become a Mage and go to Dalaran. Dalaran, the city of the Kirin Tor, the Mages rule there and it's the best place to learn and become a Mage. "Why don't you just try to enjoy the holiday, Jai." Mom looks at me. "You're always studying." I look up from the book and see her smile. "Maybe you will find someone there." I roll my eyes, looking back in the book. "Our girl will change the world Kath, mark my words." Dad says, I look at him now with a smile. "Why did you never tried with Arthas?" Mom smiles and I scowled, my smile dropped "He's such a wonderful young man." I closed the book and give a deep sigh while I thought about him. "He acts like a stuck up spoiled brat, mom." I give a deep frustrated sigh again.

Arthas Menethil, son of king Terenas Menethil, ruler of Lordaeron. Arthas is destined to become king too and I know my parents are all too keen on having me becoming a queen, it would be so much better for our land; Kul Tiras, and for the collaboration between the two nations. He's handsome, very much so, with his long blonde hair and his piercing blue eyes, very masculine because of his training in fighting. He wants to become a Paladin, he's the same age as me, and as my parents wanted, I tried but he's not interested while I was interested in him.

"I can't believe that, Jai." Dad smiles. "He always comes across as a perfect eligible young man, good manners too." I look at mom who is still smiling at me and then I look outside, seeing the beautiful and enchanting landscape of Eversong Woods. "He's not interested in me or in having a relationship." I look back at mom. "He's way too busy with his training and his horse Invincible, that he's training." I see mom smiling again and she cups my face with her hands. "Just like you are studying hard to become an apprentice of Antonidas." She says, I smile at her now. "I know that's your wish Jai." She gives me a kiss on my forehead. "But for this holiday." Dad smiles at me as well, I smile back at him. "We want you to enjoy and have fun. Even with someone." Dad chuckles a bit. "If you find someone." Dad ends mom's sentence and she chuckles as she looks at him now, letting my face go. I take a deep breath and look outside again. I see the huge main building from the Retreat and a lot of small lodges around the lake and near the sea. "Mom, dad." Derek says as he walks with his horse next to the carriage, he looks inside with a smile. "We are here, but Tandred and I will go to the stables for the horses and then we'll have a look around." Dad smiles at his son and gives him a nod. "Make sure you two are at the restaurant for dinner, don't be late." Mom warns him and Derek only gives her a smile. I watch how they gallop away from the carriage. I see a lot of people walking around. All sorts of races as well, Dwarves, Night Elves, Tauren, High Elves and even several Gnomes and they normally do not come above the ground quickly. I never saw one in real and I smile as I see how they are giggling and talking.

The carriage stops and the coachman jumps off to open the door. "Daelin!" I look around for who said that. "Daelin!" Dad looks at the person and begins to smile widely. "Dath'remar!" Dad says and shakes hands with Dath'remar. "Daelin, after all these years. I finally got you up on my island." I see it's a High Elf, a handsome guy is standing next to him. "How's the blood pressure, Dath'remar?" Dad asks and they both smile. "Please do call me Dath, my friend." Dath'remar looks at me and mom with a smile. "I want you ladies to know." As he shakes hands with mom and then with me. "If it weren't for this man." And he points at dad. "I'd be standing here dead." Mom smiles as she looks at dad, but my eyes were on the guy next to Dath'remar again. Dath'remar looks at the guy. "Balac get the trunks." He snaps his fingers. "Right away, sir." Balacgos quickly walks to the back of the carriage and I followed him. Mom smiling at me while dad is introducing her to Dath'remar. "I kept the best lodge for you and your family." Dath'remar smiles as he lays his hand on mom's shoulder. "That's very kind, Dath." Mom says. "Hey, thanks a lot." Balacgos smiles at me as I help him getting a trunk down "You want a job here?" He asks, making me giggle. "I just want to help you." I smile at him. "You wanna see some magic?" He stands straight and I became curious. "Watch." I look at him and see his hand making a twist and then the trunks got off the carriage by themselves and they keep hovering above the ground. "Wooow." I awed as I watch him using magic to stack the trunks. "Balac, only magic for work." Dath'remar warns him while pointing at him. "Sorry, sir." I look from Balacgos to Dath'remar and back and I'm wondering how he's treating his employees. "I need to get back to work." I only give him a nod, he smiles and walks away. I watch how the trunks are following him. "There's a merengue class in the gazebo in the next few minutes." Dath'remar smiles, then he looks at me. "The greatest teacher. Used to be a Rockette." He says and looks at dad again. "It's his first real vacation in ten years, Dath. Take it easy." Mom says but she's smiling at him. "Three weeks here, it'll feel like a year." He looks at mom with a grin, mom chuckles a bit. I turn around to watch how people are getting guided to their lodge or the games that are going on at the play-field. Balacgos comes back and guides us to our lodges, he gives dad the keys. "Here Jai, you have the one on the left side." Dad gives me the key, I look at it. "A room all by yourself, your brothers are sharing a room at the other side." I look back at dad and he smiles, I went into my room to unpack my trunks. I needed a moment alone.


	2. Chapter 2

We're at the gazebo, because dad thought it was a nice idea to go and have a look and of course we got pulled in the group as the merengue lesson has started. "One, two, three, four! Stomp those grapes and stomp some more!" It was the woman Dath'remar was talking about, she moves from left to right and smiles. "One, two, three, four! Listen to the music!" She turns to watch everyone while she keeps moving from left to right and back. I was trying to follow her lead but I wasn't good at it at all. I bumped against the little female Gnome on my right and stood on her little foot. "Sorry." I say and look at her, she giggles and only smiles at me. "Move your caboose and shake it loose!" She shows everyone how to do it while having a wide smile now. "One, two, three, four! Start the train!" Everyone turn to their right and hands went to the waists, which was a little difficult for me seeing the female Gnome in front of me now. "Come on, men! Follow me into a round robin!" As she walks in front of the male train. "Ladies, the inner circle!" She smiles. "Come on, ladies!" She stands in the middle now, the men going clockwise and the women going counterclockwise. "The Light wouldn't have given you maracas if it didn't want you to shake them!" As she shakes her own, I only look at her and I was not going to do that. "Okay now, ladies, when I say stop.." She explains "you're gonna find the man of your dreams." She walks in front of me now, looking around. "Stop!" She says, I look at dad but she grabs dad and starts to dance with him. I ended up dancing with the little female Gnome, who is smiling at me. "Remember, he's the boss on the dance floor, if nowhere else." She says while smiling at dad, who's smiling at her. The lesson stopped, I walk to my parents and they hug me. I look around to see if I could see my brothers being around here. I wonder what they are up to.

"Mom, dad." They look at me now. "I'm going up to the main house to look around." I smile at them, dad gives me a kiss on my head. "Be on time in the restaurant for dinner, Jai." Mom says and I only give her a nod. I walk on the path that leads to the main house and went up the stairs. I slowly walk on the balcony of the main house now and look around, the view is really beautiful. The sun has turned orange and is almost down. The sea reflects like a thousand stars in the light. I sigh a little bit, it made me think about Arthas for a moment. I shake my head because I didn't want to think of him anymore. I walk on, until I heard voices coming from inside the building. I became curious and walk to the window to look inside. I see Dath'remar standing in the middle of the room, talking to his staff, mostly waiters. "There are two kinds of help here." Dath'remar says. "You waiters are all college guys." He points at the waiters. "And I went all over the world to hire you." Dath'remar looks at each one of them now. "And why did I do that? Why?" He asks and pauses. "I shouldn't have to remind you. This is a family place." He explains. "That means you keep your fingers out of the water, the hair out of the soup.." He points, this made me a little wary now. "and show the goddamn daughters a good time." He turns. "All the daughter." Some chuckle a bit, making him turn back. "Even the dogs." He warns them and they stop chuckling. "Schlepp 'em out to the terrace, show 'em the stars." As he points at the window where I'm hiding, I duck away so I couldn't be seen and after a few seconds I peek back inside. "Romance 'em any way you want." Dath'remar's speech got interrupted when a group of people are walking inside. "Got that, guys?" My breath is taken away when I saw the one who asked the question. Blue hair, blue eyes, masculine, he seems to be half Human and half High Elf, his walk is very gracious and I couldn't get my eyes off him. I want to know who this mysterious man is, but I keep myself hidden while listening. Dath'remar turns to him. "Hey, hold it!" He says out loud. "Hold it." He walks to the guy who stops walking and he looks at Dath'remar now. "Well, if it isn't the entertainment staff." Dath'remar points at the guy's chest. "Listen, wise ass, you got your own rules." I could hear the loath in Dath'remar's voice. "Dance with the daughters. Teach 'em the mambo.." The guy folds his arms now, I see Balacgos standing next to him now. "the cha-cha, anything they pay for." I look at the guy again. "That's it. That's where it ends. No funny business, no conversations, and keep your hands off!" I jump a little from the anger that came from Dath'remar's voice now. "It's the same at all these places. Some ass in the woods, but no conversation." Balacgos says in a sarcastic tone as he points at the guy, who snorts a little while shaking his head. "Watch it, Balac!" Dath'remar says and walks away now. They walk on and one of the waiters look at the guy. "Can you keep that straight, Kalecgos?" The waiter smiles sarcastically at Kalecgos. "What you can't lay your hands on?" Kalecgos shakes his head, he walks closer to the guy, who takes a little step back. "Just put your pickle on everybody's plate college boy, and leave the hard stuff to me." Kalecgos walks away after pushing the guy away. Balacgos and some others following him. I see how the waiter takes a deep breath, shaking his head and walking away. I'm wondering what's going on between those two. I know I shouldn't mingle in other people's business, but some situations are really interesting, like the few situations I was observing while I was in Lordaeron. I like to keep myself on the background and observe people.


	3. Chapter 3

During dinner, my brothers sit down with me in between them at the table. Dath'remar came to our table and lays his hand on dad's shoulder who wants to stand up. He pushes dad back down in a friendly way. "Sit down and I'll get you some wine." Dad smiles at him, we all look at Dath'remar now. "Thank you, Dath." Dad says and looks at us all now. Dath'remar waves at someone to come, I see the same waiter, that got the warning from Kalecgos, coming to our table. "This is Sir and Lady Proudmoore." Dath'remar explains and looks at the waiter, who gives him a nod. He then looks at mom and dad. "Jai, Derek, Tandred, this is your waiter, Nefarian." Dath'remar introduce the waiter to us, we only give him a nod. "These people are my special guests. Give them anything they want." He looks at Nefarian, who nods. "Enjoy." Dath'remar says to us all. "Thanks, Dath." Dad says and Dath'remar walks away. Nefarian walks away to get wine for us all.

We all enjoyed the great meal, mom and dad talked about the poor children and how much leftovers there are on the table. "Nefarian, Jai wants to send her leftover pork-chops.." Dad smiles at me and I giggle a bit. "to southeast Kalimdor, so anything you don't finish, wrap up." Nefarian smiles and gives dad a nod and then looks at me. Dath'remar came to our table again. "Dath, our Jai's gonna change the world." Dad says with a proud smile, Dath'remar looks at me with a smile and then at my brothers. I don't like it when he is bragging about it. How in the world can I change the world? The world is huge. "And what about you two?" Dath'remar asks. "They're going to conquer it." It came out of my mouth before thinking. Derek pushes me and grins, Tandred shakes his head and chuckles about it. "They already do." It came from Nefarian who walks away quickly now. Leaving me confused while the rest wasn't paying attention to him. "Daelin." Dath'remar smiles at dad again. "I want you to meet someone. My grandson Kael'thas." I look at Kael'thas who walks to his grandfather, he smiles as he looks at everyone. He shakes hands with dad, I got the shivers for a bit, he might not seem as nice as he is showing now. It was a thought that came into my head, but it gives me the shivers again. "Goes to Dalaran, he'll become an Archmage soon." Dath'remar lays his hand on Kael'thas shoulder now. "That's a nice coincidence.." Dad says with a smile. "my daughter Jaina is going too." Now Dath'remar looks at me with a smile, I look down and blush a little. "Oh, great. Are you going to major in Arcane?" Kael'thas asks with huge interest now. "No. It'll be Frost." I look down so I don't have to see him. I don't like him but I see my parents like him. I'm hoping it will not be same as with Arthas, that they will try to push me. "Come son, we need to do some business stuff." Dath'remar guides Kael'thas away.

I take a deep breath and Derek looks at me. "I will protect you little sis." I look at him and see him smiling. "That creep has way too much interest in you." Tandred says, making me look at him now. He gives me a hug and I smile at him. Tandred and I are close, but not as close as Derek and I are. Nevertheless I love both my brothers very much, even if they sometimes are too overprotective. I sigh as my mind is drifting to the moment that Balacgos showed me some magic. I want to learn how he's doing that. "What's the matter, Jai?" I look at dad and see his concern. "Oh nothing.." I answer. "can I go and have a look around?" Dad nods at me, I stand up and walk away. "She really needs to have fun, she's being so serious lately." Mom looks after me. Derek looks at his mother. "Is this about Arthas?" Mom looks at him now. "What makes you think that?" She asks in a curious tone. "I know how you both want Jai to be a couple with Arthas." Derek starts. "He's a good match for her." Mom says. "That might be, but he's not interested in a relationship, he broke Jai's heart mom." Derek has a serious look on his face now. "What do you mean son?" Dad asks. "In the two years that she was in Lordaeron." Derek looks at Tandred, who gives him a nod. I tell my brothers almost everything. "Arthas made her fall in love with him." Derek thinks of all the letters I've been writing to him about the whole affaire. "Jai got hope, high hopes.." He sips his glass. "but right before this summer, I think it was about two weeks ago.." Derek pauses a little to think. "yeah, must be two weeks now. Anyway.." He looks back at his mother, who's having a serious look on her face now. "when Jai wanted to tell him her feelings, he told her that he is not interested in a relationship because he needs to focus on his training." It makes Derek a little angry to think that Arthas has been playing with his little sister's feelings. "He's an asshole mom, no matter if he's a prince or not.." Tandred looks at mom as well now. "our sister deserve so much better than this." Tandred empties his glass and stands up. "I'm going to see if we have friends around here." Derek stands up as well, they both walk away. Dad looks at mom now, both are equally confused. "Did you know this?" She asks and he shakes his head. "I guess Jai must have been writing to Derek a lot about this.." Mom gives a little sigh. "maybe we shouldn't be pushing her around so much Daelin." He looks at her and gives her a little smile. "She'll be fine Kath, don't worry too much." He sips some wine.


	4. Chapter 4

I went down the stairs and inside the main house to the main room, it's huge and people are dancing while an orchestra is making music. I watch how the conductor is tap dancing a bit to entertain the people. I smile as I watch him. "This is our own Tito!" It's Dath'remar who walks onto the stage and introduces Tito to everyone, he starts to tap dance as well and they made a little show of it. Kael'thas is walking around and sees me standing in the back, he smiles as he walks to me. "Having a good evening?" He nearly whispers, making me jump. "I'm sorry." I waved the apology away and only gave him a little smile. The music changed. "Mambo! Yeah! Come on!" He grabs my hand. I try to get away from him but he's already making some dance moves with me. I look at our feet and try to follow him. People are moving aside now, I look around and see my parents dancing. Then my eyes caught the couple who walk to the middle of the room and start to dance the Mambo. I see it's Kalecgos dancing with the blonde who was teaching the merengue, they look amazing as they dance together. "Who's that?" I ask, not looking at Kael'thas, he looks at where I'm looking at and sees them. He gives an annoyed sigh. "Oh, them. They're the dance people." Kael'thas is annoyed. I wonder why he became so annoyed, but I look back at Kalecgos. "They're here to keep the guests happy." Kael'thas lays his hands on his hips now. "They shouldn't show off with each other. That's not gonna sell lessons." Kael'thas sighs. "Hi, kids. Having fun?" It's dad, I look at my parents for a second and then back at Kalecgos. "Yeah." Kael'thas answers with a smile, dad looks at him with a smile as well. Mom's observing me. "Actually, I've gotta excuse myself. I'm in charge of the games tonight." Kael'thas looks at me again. "Would you like to help me get things started?" I look at him now, dad smiles and nudges me. "Sure she would." He answers the question for me, I look at dad and became a little annoyed. Dath'remar sees Kalecgos and made him stop dancing, he and his partner look at Dath'remar and then went to dance with other people.

"This only hurts for a minute." The magician grins at me as I lay down in a box. Only my head and my feet are sticking out. He takes a saw and starts cutting me in half. With the magic he has, he's protecting me so now real harm is done. I'm bored of this and still annoyed with my father who thinks I would like to be around Kael'thas. The box is split in two now and he moves them apart, people clap about it, he looks at me with a smile. "Was that good for you?" He asks and I only nod. He chuckles and puts the box together again. He helps me to get out of it and I stand straight now. "And for being such a good sport, here you go!" He gives me a chicken. I look at it and took it on my arms. I quickly walk away, passing Kael'thas without giving him a glance. I walk outside and put the chicken on the ground. "Go, you are free." I smile and watch how the chicken walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

I follow a path that leads towards the back of the main house. Enjoying the sweet air here and being alone for a bit, I smile as I watch a saber tiger quickly walking into the bushes followed by a few whelps, it made me a little concerned about the chicken I just had released. They are harmless to people since they keep themselves on a distance normally, but they eat chickens as well. I look around but couldn't see the chicken anywhere. It might have been caught already. Then I hear music and look up at a hill, there's a building up there, light's coming through the windows and I could clearly hear the music coming from that direction. I became very curious and walk to the stairs that lead up the hill to the building when I see Balacgos carrying something while he walks up the stairs. "Hi." I say and run to him, he turns and looks at me. "How'd you get here?" I see his serious face, like something bad just happened. "I was taking a walk." I answer his question, I see him holding three big watermelons. "Go back." He says now, with a serious face. "Let me help you." I take a watermelon from him, they are heavy. "Why aren't you using magic?" I ask curiously, he snorts a little. "I'm only allowed to use magic during work hours and when the boss is around." He answers and looks down. I watch him for a moment. "If he discovers I'm using it outside the work hours I will get fired and I need this job." He explains as he sees my face. I look up the hill again. "What's up there?" I ask now, he looks at the building for a second and then back at me. "No guests allowed. House rules." I see him clearly not wanting to get in trouble. I can see he has purple eyes, which surprises me since he's a Human and earlier he had blue eyes, or at least I think he is a Human because he looks like one. "Why don't you go back to the playhouse?" He asks after a moment of silence. I look down. "I saw you dancing with the little boss man." He teases me and made some dance moves, I look at him with a serious face now. It went silent for a moment, then I gave the watermelon back, making him struggle for a second. I turned around when he sighs. "Can you keep a secret?" He asks, I turn back to him with a smile now. I take the watermelon back. "Your parents would kill you." He says, I giggle a bit as I follow him upstairs. "Dath'remar would kill me." He gives me a smile again as we walk up the stairs.

We stand still at the double door. Balacgos takes a deep breath and turns to me for a moment. He turns and push the double door open with his butt. The music washes over us, I look inside with my mouth a little open from surprise. Balacgos looks at me and chuckles about my reaction. The staff are dancing to the music, dancing in a very sexy way, one might call it dirty dancing. "Where'd they learn to do that?" I ask curiously as I watch couples moving their bodies on the rhythm of the music. It looks quite intense and I couldn't look away. "Where?" Balacgos looks at me, he shakes his head a little. "I don't know. Kids are doing it in their basements back home." He looks at the dancing couples again and grins a little, I see his grin and I'm a little confused. "Wanna try it?" He asks, looking back at me and moving his hips a little. I quickly shake my head, he chuckles a little. "Come on, Jai." He walks inside and I follow him to the back of the room.

He takes the watermelon from me and I look at the couples again. "Can you imagine dancing like this on the main floor.." Balacgos looks from the people to me, I look at him. "home of the family foxtrot?" I smile about his question, he smiles as well and we both look at the people again. "Dath'remar would close the place down first." We both chuckle a bit. I'm trying to imagine what Dath'remar would do if that would be the case. I hear cheering and look at what's happening, Balacgos smiles. Kalecgos came inside with his dance partner and they start to dance, making a little show. "That's my cousin, Kalecgos." Balacgos points at Kalecgos. "He got me the job here." Balacgos explains, he looks at me with a smile while my eyes are glued on Kalecgos. "They look great together." I nearly whisper, Balacgos looks back at them. "Yeah." Balacgos agrees with me. "You'd think they were couple, wouldn't you?" I look at him for a second and then back at Kalecgos. "Aren't they?" I ask with interest now. "Nah, not since we were kids." He shakes his head, making me look at him again. "Kalec and Anveena are best friends." He whispers after a few moments, as I'm watching them again. I'm looking at how they're dancing together and with others. "What's your full name, Jai?" Balacgos asks curiously and moves so he stands in front of me. "Jaina." I answer and smile at him, he smiles and then jumps away because Kalecgos jumps against him. "Yo, cousin, what's she doing here?" He looks at me, my cheeks got a little blush. "She came with me." Balacgos tries to explain, but didn't really know how to answer his question. "She's with me." Kalecgos looks at me again. "I carried a watermelon." I whisper and look down now. Kalecgos tries to make a serious face, turns and walks back to the dancing people. Balacgos looks at me with a face of 'come on'. I exhale deeply and could hit myself in the face. "I carried a watermelon?" It's more to myself I'm talking than to Balacgos but he chuckles about it.

It's getting late already, seeing it's dark outside but I'm still looking at Kalecgos. Somehow my hips move a little with the music. I watch how Kalecgos and Anveena are dancing with everyone in the room. Kalecgos sees me and stops dancing, I look at him and see his smile. In which I blush again, he bites his lip and signs at me with his index finger to come to him. I shake my head, he walks closer to me and takes my hand, pulling me with him to the middle of the room. I look at Balacgos who only lifts his shoulders up. I look around as he stands in front of me now. "Bend your knees. Down." Kalecgos says, laying his hands on my shoulders and pushes me down so I'll bend my knees. "Watch." He says and I look at how he moves his hips. I try to copy him. "Watch my eyes." He says with a smile now. "Good." He nods, I look at him and have my mouth open for a little bit because he moves a little closer to me. I stop and he did too, but he starts again and I did too. "That's better." He moves a little closer to me again and I got a little nervous now. We stop again, he lays his hands on my waist. "Good. Now roll this way." He shows me how to roll with my hips. I try to do what he is telling me but failed at it. "Now watch." He rolls with his hips the other way around. I try it again, he grabs my hips again. "Look." He shows it again, I move my hips again while his hands are guiding me. I look at him and he smiles while giving me a nod now. It makes me smile back at him. He moves closer to me again, making me gasp a little bit. I've never felt this before, he lays my arms around his neck, making me dance against him now. I blush heavily and he keeps smiling. He made me bow back, looking at my body. When I came back up he grabs my arms again and lays them back around his neck. Now he lays his arms around my body and he moves his hips a little tighter against me. The music stops, and he takes my arms away, making me twirl a bit while he walks away. I look after him and give a little sigh. "It's best if you go now, it's getting late." Balacgos stands next to me now, I look at him and nod, I went to my lodge.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Ladies, join our hair-raising wig show. Try your Alexstrasza, Tyrande Whisperwind or Lianne Menethil's–wedding wig."_ It sounds around the Retreat. "I'll knock with three. Look at the cute little fella." Dath'remar says out loud, he's sitting with dad at a table, playing cards with some other guests. "Look at these hands." He points at dad's hands. "They're golden hands." Dad laughs now. _"By the lake, we have calisthenics. Then on the west porch, we have a symposium by Alonsus Foal on the psychology of the Light."_

I sit down at the tables, trying a wig on while observing Anveena most of the time. There's something going on with her and it made me curious but I should not mingle in. "Ladies, you look very lovely." It's Kalecgos who walks to Anveena. I quickly took the wig off and arranged my hair a little while I look at him with a smile. Derek and Tandred came to me. "Jai, would you cover for us tonight?" Derek asks, I look at them. "Tell mom and dad that we went to lie down early." They smile at me. "Where are you two going?" I ask curious as I see their smiles turning into grins now. "To the city, there's a very nice tavern, we're meeting a few friends there." Derek whispers and gives me a kiss on my cheek, so did Tandred and they walk away now. I shake my head a bit, it's not that I really have a choice in this. I look at Anveena and Kalecgos again. "Good. Thanks." I hear him whispering to her, he gives her a kiss on her cheek before walking away. I stand up and walk to Anveena with a smile. "So you were really a Rockette?" I ask, making her look at me. She snorts a bit as she's putting some wigs in a small trunk. "I think you're a wonderful dancer." I try to compliment her, but she snorts again and shakes her head. "Yeah? Well, my mother kicked me out when I was sixteen." She's locking the trunk now. "I've been dancing ever since. It's the only thing I ever wanted to do anyway." She lifts the trunk up and looks at me for a second. "I envy you." I says with a little smile, she shakes her head again and walks away.

I'm standing with my parents at the railing of the gazebo, people are dancing and we're watching them. I look around if I could see my brothers anywhere but they seem to be gone to the city now. I try to avoid Kael'thas as much as possible, he's really annoying. Dath'remar stands next to my father who has his arm around my shoulder. "Aren't you dancing, Daelin?" He asks as he also looks at the guests dancing. "We're waiting for a waltz." Mom answers him and he smiles at her. I'm looking at Kalecgos, he's dancing with a woman who clearly is trying to flirt with him. I see him smiling at her as the woman moves a little closer to him. "Hi, Dath. Aren't my dance lessons starting to pay off?" The woman asks as she waves at Dath'remar now, he smiles at her and waves back. "You look great Vivian. Terrific!" He says as my father is looking at her now as well, I look at Dath'remar. "That's Vivian Pressman, one of the lodge bunnies." He explains, we look curious at him now. "That's what we call the women who stay here all week." I look back at Kalecgos and Vivian. Kalecgos looks at me for a moment and gave me a little smile, which made me blush a little bit. Mom's observing my reaction. "The husbands only come up on weekends." Dad looks from Dath'remar to Vivian again. "Moe Pressman's a big card player. He'll join our game." Dad looks back at Dath'remar and smiles. Dath'remar looks at Vivian again, who looks at him with a smile. "Moe coming up on Friday?" Dath'remar asks, she smiles. "Friday." She answers and turns around. "He's away a lot. I know." Dath'remar says in a more sad tone now. "It's a hardship." He adds after a moment. Dad only smiles now and is looking at Katherine, she's only observing the people. Like me, mom likes to observe people too. I give a little sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Kael'thas walks to Kalecgos and pulls him away from Vivian. "Where's Anveena? Everybody's been asking for her." Kael'thas puts his hands on his hips. Kalecgos puts his hands in his pockets while Vivian's hands are gliding over his back and shoulders. "What do you mean, where's Anveena? She's taking a break, she needs a break." Kalecgos answers with a cold face. I see his eyes glowing a bit, it makes me curious. "As long as it's not an all-night break." Kael'thas walks away from him, Kalecgos' eyes following him. Vivian made his dance again. Kael'thas came to me, laying his arm around my shoulders. "Come on doll. Let's take a walk." He takes me away, dad smiles at us while mom's smile dropped. Balacgos stands next to the music player, changing music when needed, he sees me walking away with Kael'thas and takes a deep breath.

We stand still on the pier at the lake, Kael'thas is watching me while I'm looking at the sky. "I love to watch your hair blowing in the breeze." He whispers in my ear, standing very close to me now. I look at him and only give him a small smile. I look back at the sky and thought. I need to get away from him. "Maybe my parents are looking for me." I look at him again, his hand plays a bit with my hair. "Jai, don't worry." He smiles. "If they think you're with me, they'll be the happiest parents at Sunstrider Retreat." I didn't smile at him, his attitude is not appealing at all. And this is even nicely expressed because another would tell him he's plain disgusting. "I have to say it." He looks at the lake for a second and then back at me, having a proud smile on his face. "I'm known as the catch of Eversong Woods and Ghostlands." I look at him again. "I'm sure you are." I reacted, he smiles again. "Last week I took a girl away from Khadgar, the lifeguard." He starts his story, one that he seems to be proud of. "And he said to her, what does he have that I don't have?" He gets his smug smile. "And she said, a Retreat and an island." He chuckles about it and I shake my head. How in the world can someone be proud of doing such things? We hear people fighting and I look at where it came from, it's my brothers. I couldn't really understand what it was all about but it did worry me, my brothers didn't had many fights but if they had it's always about something serious. Kael'thas watches them for a second and then he looks back at me. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Jai." He says, I just lift my shoulders up. "Sometimes in this world.." He starts but I stop him right there, I was in no mood for a life lesson. "Don't." I say and he looks at my face. "You hungry?" He asks now, I give him a little nod. I need to be away from him and I was trying to figure out how. "Come on." He takes my hand, we walk to the kitchen and he opens the cupboards. "So, Jai, what do you want? You can have anything you want." He looks at the food and starts naming what's in the cupboards. I hear sniffing, and look behind me without him noticing it. Then I see Anveena sitting on the floor in a dark corner, crying, she looks at me for a second. I wonder why she's crying but I need to get Kalecgos immediately. I look at Kael'thas again. "Kael, look, I'm sorry. I better go check on my brothers, it leaves me worried." He looks at me and smiles. "Alright." As we walk away. I finally got rid of Kael'thas and ran to the gazebo. I went to Balacgos first and whisper in his ear about what I saw, he looks at me having his hands on my arms and then quickly went to Kalecgos. I watch him whispering to Kalecgos, who looks at me for a second and then quickly walks away.

I follow them quickly, Balacgos walks next to me. "Why's she here?" Kalecgos asks, looking at me for a second and then at his cousin. "In case Kael'thas comes back." Balacgos answers, I look at Kalecgos and I really want to know what's going on and why Anveena is crying. "Anveena just doesn't think." Kalecgos is annoyed. "She wouldn't do anything stupid, would she?" Balacgos is worried now and looks at Kalecgos, who looks at him while they walk on. It's silent for a moment because a few guests are passing by. "So.." I start and they look at me. "what's wrong? What's the matter with her?" My curiosity took the best of me. Balacgos looks at me and then at Kalecgos and then back at me again, putting his hands in his pockets, thinking. "She's knocked up, Jai." Balacgos decides it's best to be honest. "Balac!" Kalecgos roars and stops walking, looking at Balacgos with an angry face. I see his eyes glowing again and a little growl coming from his throat, I watch them and I see Balacgos' eyes glowing a bit too. They're not Humans for sure, I wonder what creatures they are and why they've taken the appearance of Humans. Or in Kalecgos' case, half Human and half High Elf. The roar was a little frightening but I keep myself facing him. "What's he gonna do about it?" I look at Balacgos now, he looks at me and so did Kalecgos. "What's he gonna do about it?" Kalecgos' eyes glow again and I look at him. "It's mine, right?" He asks, I look down now. "Right away you think it's mine." His voice sounds very annoyed with me. "But I thought.." I couldn't finish my sentence because he walks away.


	8. Chapter 8

Balacgos lays his hand on my shoulder and I look at him. We follow Kalecgos to the kitchen and I point at the place where I found Anveena. He quickly walks to her and kneels, she's still crying and he looks at her face. "It's okay. Kalec's here." He whispers as he rubs her tears away. "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you." She grabs him. "We gotto go." He looks at her face again. "Just hold on." As he puts one arm beneath her legs. "Just hold on." He says again as he lifts her up on his arms, she presses her face against his chest. "Good girl. Good girl." Whispering at her as he walks away. Balacgos and I follow them to the staff house, the building where they also do the dirty dancing at night. It's empty now, Kalecgos puts Anveena down on the old and rusty bench. He went to get a blanket and he pours some brandy in a glass for her. Balacgos sits down next to her while Kalecgos sits on the chair. I, on the other hand, keep standing close to the door now. I'm not sure if they really want me here, probably not. "What do you think you're doing?" Kalecgos asks as Anveena sips from the brandy. "You're in trouble, you talk to me." His voice sounds a bit bossy. Anveena looks at him now. "I'll take care of it." He says, she snorts now and drinks on the brandy again. "You should've come to me in the first place." Kalecgos says, Balacgos feels a little uncomfortable when Kalecgos becomes a bit bossy. "Forget it, Kalec. I'm not taking what's left of your salary." She shakes her head at him. "Anveena, that's my business." She snorts again. "Besides, it wouldn't be enough." She takes the bottle to fill her glass again. I look at her, so did the guys, she puts the bottle down and takes the glass. Then she burst out into tears again. "Oh, by the Light, it's hopeless!" She says, Kalecgos takes her free hand and Balacgos moves closer to her. "Don't say that." I say and step a little forward, making them look up at me. "There's gotta be a way to work it out." I try to give her some hope. "Jai? Is that your name?" Anveena asks me, she didn't let me reply. "You know what, Jai?" She asks in an annoyed tone. "You don't know shit about my problems." She drinks from the brandy again. Balacgos looks from me to Anveena and gives a deep sigh, she looks at him now. "I told her." He admits and looks down. "Damn it, Balac! She's gonna tell her royalty boyfriend and then we'll all get fired." Anveena says in a very angry tone at Balacgos. "Why not skywrite it? Anveena got knocked up by Nefarian, the creep." She holds her arm in the air and moves it while she says it. "Nefarian?" I ask, in total confusion I must admit. Kalecgos jumps up on his feet and I look at him, Balacgos jumps up as well and walks to me. I look at him now. "Look.." Kalecgos got interupted. "No, Jai." Balacgos says. I look at him and wait for him to go on. "One of the counselors knows someone, a witch-doctor.." He pauses a little. "just travelling through Eversong Woods one day next week." Balacgos looks at his cousin for a second and then back at me. "We can get an appointment, but it costs 250 gold." I see how he gives a frustrated sigh. I watch how Kalecgos is looking down and Anveena sniffing. "But if it's Nefarian, there's no problem. I know he has the gold." I say, I know for a fact that Nefarian is actually descended from royalty. "I'm sure if you tell him.." Anveena interrupts me there. "He knows." I didn't know what to say now, Anveena snorts once. "Go back to your playpen, Jai." She says very sarcastically, it's upsetting and I feel sorry for her but I did walk away. Thinking if I maybe can talk to Nefarian, then he'll help Anveena out.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, I went to the restaurant and help Nefarian with dressing the tables and preparing them for lunch. I told him that I know about Anveena's pregnancy, he snorts and shakes his head. "Why should you tell me what's right?" He asks as he's laying bagels down on each plate. "You can't just leave her." I say as I'm filling glasses with water. "I didn't blow a summer hauling bagels just to bail out some chick.." He stands still now, I look at him. "who probably slept with every guy here." He says, that made me really angry. I fill a glass but spilled some water. "A little precision, please." He lays down a bagel while shaking his head again. I look at him again, making little eyes at him. "Some people count and some people don't." He takes a book out of his pocket and shows it to me. "Read it." He says with a smile. I look at it and then I look at him again. "I think you'll enjoy it. But return it. I have notes in the margins." He says but I didn't take the book from him. I take a step closer to him, still holding the jug with water in my hand. "You make me sick. Stay away from me." I say in a warning tone, my free hand twitches a little and I felt the magic flowing through my arm to my hand. He looks at it and swallows a little. "Stay away from Anveena or I'll have you fired." And with that I decided it was better to pour the water onto him than to blast a ball of magic towards him. I empty the jug on his pants, putted it down on the table and walking away. I got another idea now.

"What am I doing wrong?" Mom asks as I came to the playfield. I see them playing a ball game and mom is failing at it. "You're lining it up a little wrong, Kath." Dad tells her and smiles as he sees me coming. "If your mother ever leaves me, it'll be for Dath'remar." He chuckles and mom shakes her head at him. I only smile at him. "Dad, someone's in trouble." I start, thinking in what to say next. "Besides your mother?" Dad asks with a chuckle and then looks at mom. "You're over-correcting, Kath." He says and she shakes her head at him, placing her hands on her waists. "You always told me if someone was in trouble, I should help." I say, making dad look at me again now. "Could you lend me 250 gold?" I ask in a sweet tone. "Are you alright?" He asks concerned now, I shake my head. "Are you in trouble?" He asks now. "No, it's not me. Could you lend it to me?" I ask again, with a little smile this time. "That's a lot of gold. What's it for?" Dad asks curiously, I should have known he would be asking that. "Jai, stand up straight." Mom says as she looks at me. I didn't react to her. "I can't tell you." I answer dad's question and his face turns serious now. "It's hard for me to say that to you, but I can't." I explain and feel a little upset about it. "You always said you could tell me anything." Dad says and cups my face with one hand, I sniff once. "I can't tell you this." I say and look down again. "It's not illegal, is it?" He asks suspiciously now. "No, dad." I answer as I look up at him again. He gives a little sigh. "That was a stupid thing to ask. Forgive me." He says and I nod at him, he takes a step closer and grabs me into a hug. "I'll have it for you before dinner." He says and I smile at him now. He smiles back and gives me a kiss on my forehead. Mom comes to us now. "Is everything alright?" She asks, I give mom a kiss too. "Fine." Dad says. "Thanks, dad." I say, giving him a kiss too before I walk away again. Dad inhales a little and smiles as he looks at mom. "You reckon she's making friends already?" Mom asks as she looks after me again. "Yeah, but I've a feeling they're not good for her." He says and turns. "Let's play again." She nods and they walk back to the balls.

So, at dinner, dad takes me aside and give me a pouch with the 250 gold. I look at him with a smile and give him a hug. "Thanks, dad." I say and he smiles, giving me a kiss on my head. I put the pouch in my pocket and went to sit down between my brothers to eat dinner. Derek looks at me, he leans in. "What are you up to?" He whispers in my ear, I look at him and give him a little smile. "Will tell you later." I whisper back and start to eat now, he makes little eyes at me. "Is it someone?" He whispers in a teasing tone, I start to blush now and he chuckles a bit. "Who is it?" He whispers curiously. "Can't tell you here." She whispers, Tandred looks at them and became curious. "What are you two talking about?" Derek and I look at him. "Nothing." I lie and look at my food. Tandred looks at his brother who only gives him a smile.

After dinner, I stand up and walk outside. I needed a moment alone, so I walk to the lake and look at it. Derek and Tandred had followed me a little later. "So, lil' sis, are you going to tell me what you're up to?" Derek asks and lays his arm around my neck. I try to get away from him, but his grip is too strong. Tandred chuckles a bit. "Let her go, brother." He says and Derek let me go. "Come, sis." Tandred walks to the closest bench. Derek follows and sits down at the other side of me. "What's going on?" Tandred asks with a smile. "Can I really trust you not to tell mom and dad? Because I know, Derek." I say and look at him, he's a bit confused. "That you told mom and dad about what Arthas did to me." Derek looks down, feeling guilty now. I take his hand and he looks up at me. "You have all the right to be really mad at me, Jai." He says, I give him a kiss on his cheek and smile at him. "So, who is it?" Derek asks now. "Someone from the staff." I answer and my cheeks got a shade of red now. "Who?" Tandred asks curiously. "Kalecgos." I give a little sigh and look down at my hands. Tandred jumps up and looks at me with a warning face. "Sit down, brother. He might not be as bad as we think." Derek says. "We don't know that, he's not Human, he's an animal and they are not to be trusted." Tandred says in a stern tone. "Can be, but do you know what animal he is?" Derek asks, Tandred shakes his head. "Do you?" I ask now, their short conversation made me very curious. "Do you know him?" I ask now. "Not really, no." Derek says. "But we heard some things about him. Things that makes your spine shiver." Tandred says, my eyebrows went up now. Somehow, even if I believe them about Kalecgos not being Human. I couldn't believe that he would be doing bad things. "What do you like so much about him?" Tandred asks curious now. "I don't know, I feel very attracted to him and he's very handsome." I look down, feeling a little shy to talk so openly about this. They both press me in a hug and I giggle. "Let's hope for the best." Derek says, I nod and smile now.


	10. Chapter 10

It's late, I sneak out of my room and quickly ran to the staff house. I went inside and see the staff dancing dirty again. I look around, in search of Anveena, and walk slowly through the crowd to the back. Then I see Kalecgos and Anveena dancing slowly, I watch them and see that Kalecgos is a little tipsy. I walk to them and tap on Anveena's shoulder, they stop dancing and both look at me. Balacgos has shot me too and came to me with a smile. He and I became really good friends in the short time I'm here at the Retreat. "Here's the money." I say as I hold up the pouch with the gold. Anveena's mouth drops a little as she takes it from me. "You mean Nefarian?" She asks, I shake my head, still smiling at her. Kalecgos sips from his beer. "No. You were right about him." I answer, I see the surprise on her face now. "Then where'd you get it?" She asks curiously. "You said you needed it." I say, I didn't want to tell her that I've lend it from dad for her. I just want to help her out of trouble. Anveena looks at Kalecgos with a smile. "Is this kid for real?" She asks, he sips again and then looks at me. "Takes a real saint to ask daddy." He says, I blush and look down now. Anveena look from him to me and gives a little sigh. "Thanks, Jai, but I can't use it." She says and gives me the pouch back, then she grabs Kalecgos again and starts to move again. "What? What's the matter with you?" Kalecgos asks and looks at her face. "You should take the gold." He says in a more stern tone now.

Balacgos looks at me. "I can only get her an appointment for Thursday." He says and I look at him now. Balacgos looks at his cousin for a second and then back at me. "They do their act at the Red Dragonhawk on Thursday." He explains and I only listen to him now. "If they cancel, they lose this season's salary and next year's gig." Balacgos gives a deep sigh now. "What's the Red Dragonhawk?" I asks curiously. "It's the tavern in the city where they do their mambo act." Balacgos answers, I look at Kalecgos and Anveena again. So did Balacgos now. "Can't someone else fill in?" I ask, they stop dancing and look at me again. Kalecgos drinking his beer again, Anveena didn't say anything. "No, miss fix-it. Somebody else can't." Kalecgos says annoyed, but I'm sure it's the alcohol speaking. "Maria has to work all day. She can't learn the routines." Kalecgos gives a sigh, Anveena looks at him with pleading eyes now. "And Janet has to fill in for Anveena. Everybody works here." Kalecgos looks at my face now. "What? You wanna do it? Take time out from the king says?" I look down now, feeling a little embarrassed by his insult.

Anveena looks at him and Balacgos is waggling on his feet. Kalecgos sees him. "It's not a bad idea." Balacgos says opting the option. "It was a joke, Balac." Kalecgos says, trying to put that idea out of their heads. "She can move." Balacgos says, Kalecgos shakes his head. "It's the dumbest idea I ever heard of." He says, drinking on his beer again. "I can't even do the merengue." I say, making them look at me now. It's not that I don't want to help out. It's just the thought of dancing with Kalecgos and be close to him that is somehow scaring me. "See?" Kalecgos points at me. "You're a strong partner. You can lead anybody." Anveena says in a begging tone as she looks at Kalecgos again. "She can't even do the merengue. She cannot do it." Kalecgos says as he looks at Anveena now. I made little eyes at him now, he looks back at me and sees my face. "What?" He asks and holds up him arms. "Okay, I will fill in. We start tomorrow." I say, I look at Balacgos for a second, who gives me a nod of approval. Kalecgos stands there, looking a bit stupefied at me, if people start to challenge me I will do it. I see this as a challenge so I took it, even if I could hit myself on my face now. Anveena smiles at me now and I gave her the pouch again. She takes it and steps closer to me. "How can I ever repay you?" She asks as she gives me a short hug. "Keep dancing. I'm going now before my parents will be searching for me. And dad will find me quick." I say, Balacgos chuckles a bot. "How?" Somehow Kalecgos became interested now. "He's a Priest, but he's also the Navy Commander of the Alliance, he knows how to track people down." I answer and look at him, he looks down and shakes his head. I walk away now.

"Would you ever have thought that her father is the one who stopped Orgrim Doomhammer from attacking Lordaeron by sea?" Kalecgos asks as he looks at Balacgos now. "Yes, I knew from the beginning. Jai, she wants to become a Mage and I sense the magic inside her." Balacgos says and gives his cousin a smile. Kalecgos thinks and gives a deep breath, he has felt it too, still feels it actually. He feels that my magic is very strong, it's just not trained yet. "She'll become a great Mage in the future." Kalecgos says and walks away, Balacgos follows him quickly with Anveena. "Cousin, I even think that she'll become a great leader. I can feel it." Kalecgos says with a deep sigh. "Is it disturbing you?" Balacgos asks curiously. "In a strange way.." Kalecgos stops walking and looks at Balacgos again. "it doesn't because I feel a lot of goodness in her. But I do think that our grandfather would disagree with that." Kalecgos walks away again. Balacgos thinks about what Kalecgos said and if I really had that power that his cousin thinks I have inside, then I would form a threat to his grandfather indeed. Balacgos gives a deep sigh and Anveena looks at him now. "You're okay?" She asks, he looks at her and smiles. "Come, I'll bring you to your lodge. You need sleep." Balacgos lays his arm around her shoulder and they walk away.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day my dance lessons are starting, I'm in the staff house with Kalecgos. We're alone and he's teaching me the basic steps of the mambo now. I only ever danced the waltz in my life and even that was only with my dad and a few times with Arthas at a ball that was organized at the city of Lordaeron. I stand on his foot again, feeling really bad and embarrassed for doing that the whole time now and I could see his frustrations. "No!" He says as I did it again. "Oh, sorry." I say and he walks to the music box. "Sorry." I say again and he looks at me while starting the music again. "You don't step on the one." He says and then he walks back to me. "You gotta start on the two. Find the two. Understand?" He asks and I nod, trying to focus on the counting. He stands in front of me again, I look at him. "I never did any of these dances before." I say, he didn't react to that. "It's one, two, three, four." He says as he let his hand count with him. I'm watching him and he smiles a little. "When the music starts, you don't dance until the two. Got it?" He asks, I count in my head and give a nod again. He takes my hands, feeling the tensions. "Relax, relax." His voice got a little deeper now, I feel my heart skipping a beat. "Breathe." He says and I took a deep breathe. "Frame." I take my frame and he did too, he starts to count. At first I wanted to start on the one. "Nope." He says and I stopped my foot, then he starts and the first steps went really well. "Again." He smiles at me, I got distracted by his smile and stand on his foot on accident again. "Ow." He says. "I'm sorry." I say again. I think I have said sorry so many times to him now, that I've lost count. But he isn't giving up on me, that gives me some confidence somehow and also hope.

In the days that followed, he keeps learning me the basic steps. I'm doing the steps alone now while he stands next to me, watching me. "Two, three, four. Two, three, four." He counts as I'm doing the steps. "Don't lean back." His hand went to my back. "Lifting up." He lays his other hand on my belly. "Two, three, four." He counts again. "Shoulders down." He says as his hands are still on my back and my belly. I lost concentration because of his hands and I stop. He takes his hands away. "Again. Concentrate." He says, I take my frame again and start over. He counts again. After the lesson, he needs to go to the dance studio for a lesson with a few guests. I walk, no, I actually dance my way down the stairs. Practicing the steps and trying to hold my frame. I start a few times over when I was at a little wooden bridge but always make a mistake halfway, so I cheated on myself and went to the other side of the bridge and start practicing again. The last days were also life changing for me, I start to realize what is good for me and what isn't and when I thought back at my time in Lordaeron and Arthas, how often he made me feel miserable because I was seeking his love. I came to realize that this is not how love works. I should not walk after a man to get love, it's something that should go automatically from both sides. I arrive at my lodge and enter my room. I change clothes and went outside again, I look at the view. Our lodges have the view on the sea and the lake. I love the view, it's so relaxing and comforting somehow. I hear a roar and look around, it's not the first time I heard that and I wonder. I walk to the shore and look around. Then I see something flying up in the air, I gasp as I see a dragon flying away. I can't see it very well, because it's already far away but I'm sure it was a dragon. It makes me wonder again, everyone knows about the Dragon Aspects, they just normally don't really mingle with the younger races in the world. I know they keep to themselves unless there's a threat that threatens the world with destruction. I've read somewhere that they do take a Human form if they're going to mingle with the younger races. It's for me the very first time I'd seen a dragon in real, all I know about them I got from books and seeing draws from them in the books. I'm thinking, if a dragon's here on the island, then it must be mingling with the guests. How to find out who's a dragon? That question came to my mind but I shake my head now, I definitely shouldn't try to figure this out. Dragons can be dangerous as well, especially when getting mad.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." Derek says and smiles at me. "What are you looking at?" As he look at where I am looking. "Oh, nothing important really. Why are you looking for me, brother?" I ask and look at him now, smiling. He looks at my face and smiles as well. "What are you doing, Jai? We don't see you around much the last days." He says and lays his arm around my neck. "Like you and Tandred are often around." I say, he chuckles a bit. "You're still sixteen, Jai. And a girl." He says. "That's obvious." I say and he chuckles again. "You're making mom and dad a bit worried about you." He says and my smile drops now, I look down and take a deep breath. "Please, do keep this to yourself." I say and he gives me a nod as I look up at him again. "I'm getting dance lessons." I say after several moments of silence. He let his arm go, I see his face and him trying not to laugh about it. "No, Derek." I say as I point at him, he burst out laughing now. "You? Dancing?" He asks, I lay my hands on my waist and look at him with a stern look on my face. "Yes, dancing. Not that I wanted it at first." I say and turn to look at the view with the lake now. "What do you mean, Jai?" He asks as he stops laughing now. "I'm helping Anveena out, I fill in for her so that she and Kalecgos won't lose their show at the Red Dragonhawk." I explain and now his face went totally serious. "You're getting lessons from Kalecgos?" He asks now and I nod. "It's only for the show, after that it's over." I say and turn away from him, he looks at my back and gives a deep sigh. "Just be careful with him, please, Jai?" He asks, I turn back to look at his face. "I am, brother, don't worry about me." I say, he looks at my face, thinking about this and then grabs me into a hug. I smile a little bit as I hug him back.

I got shoes from Anveena with heels, they are for dancing and for the show so I need to get use to them. "Don't put your heels down." Kalecgos says as we're practicing. "Don't put your heels down." He says again, being somewhat bossy now. "I didn't.." He interrupts me. "Stay on your toes. Just listen to me." I look at his face, he gives me a little smile. "The steps aren't enough." He says while we're doing the steps again. "Feel the music." He says and I try to do so, but then I made a mistake again and he growls a little bit. I'm starting to get fond of his growls somehow, I start to smile at him now and he looks at my face. He walks to the music box, trying not to let himself get caught by staring at me.

In the last days that he's teaching me, and I'm getting better each day, he starts to catch himself on staring at me. He feels that something has changed inside of me and it makes him not only wonder about it, it makes him being really interested in me. Somehow he can see that I tolerate his hard to handle side and I even seems to enjoy his growls. He never had met someone before who would show this to him. He sees me for who I really am, besides that he finds me truly beautiful, last night he had a little hard time with not kissing me. He want to kiss me so bad, he'd always had a weakness for female Humans instead of his own kind. All his previous girlfriends were all Human and he knew that the next one and his true love will be Human too. He doesn't mind, unlike his grandfather, because he also prefers his own Human form over his real form. Balacgos has seen the change in his cousin, and it makes him smile. Like Kalecgos, Balacgos prefers to mingle with Humans as well, he's always learning something new from them and it truly fascinates him. Besides that, he really likes me, he sees a true friend in me and with that he also thinks I'm a great match for Kalecgos. They just don't talk about this, but he and Kalecgos don't need to.

"It's not on the one. It's not the mambo." He puts the music back on and walks back to me. He stands in front of me again and I look at him. "It's a feeling, a heartbeat." He lays his own hand on the place where his heart is, I did too. I focus on my own heartbeat and let my hand drum the rhythm as I see him doing that as well. "Don't try so hard." He takes my hand now. "Close your eyes." I did and I feel how he lays my hand on the place where his heart is, his hand keeps covering mine. He watches my face and let his heart beat a bit louder so I could feel the rhythm clearer. My fingers drum the rhythm of his heartbeat. "Two, three, four. Two, three, four." He counts and starts doing the steps. I follow his lead, still having my eyes closed. It's like it's meant to go like this. "Breathe." He whispers, I exhale and open my eyes. I look at him and he gives me a nod and a smile. We're still doing the steps but I'm not paying attention to that, I look in his eyes and see his eyes glowing softly. My heart is beating in my throat now, because I could feel his attraction to me now. The moment became a little too intense and he stops, he walks to the music box again and turns it off. "I need to go now. I have a lesson soon." He says as he turns to me. I look at him and give him a nod. "Do I see you tomorrow?" He asks. "Of course, name the place and time and I'll be there." I say with a smile, he smiles at me again. "Around two in the afternoon, in the dance studio. I have no lesson, Anveena neither, she'll be helping us tomorrow." He says, I give him a nod and smile as I walk to the door. I really like Anveena, she's very sweet but has a hard shell around her. She must have gone through so much in her life already, I tried to talk with her about her past but she always avoids it so I stopped trying. "Jai?" Kalecgos asks, making me turn to look at him. "Yes?" I ask. "Take extra clothes with you tomorrow. We'll be practicing hard." He says, I nod and smile at him again. I see that it makes him smile as well. "see ya." I say and walk away. He gives a deep sigh and walks to the dance studio for the lesson.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, dad wanted me to go with him and mom to the games, so I needed to think of an excuse but luckily Derek helped me. "Jai, has a little headache." He had said. "You two go ahead, I'll make sure Jai is comfortable in bed and then I'll come." It made me smile to see that my oldest brother wanted to help me. Tandred looks at me, he knows something is going on and that Derek knows about it but he couldn't get it out of his brother. "Come mom, dad. Let's go now before the best seats are taken." Tandred says with a smile and takes his parents with him. "Rest well, Jai." Mom has said as she looks behind her at me. I only wave at her, so did Derek.

I went inside my room and Derek follows me. "How much longer will this keep going on, Jai?" He asks as he watch how I look in the closet for some fresh clothes to take with me. "Until Thursday, brother." I answer, he folds his arms as I turn. "You seem to plan on something." He says, we both look at the extra clothes I'm holding. "Oh, this. Kalec told me to take extra clothes with me today, because we'll be training hard." I explain to him, I see a little disbelieve on his face and give a sigh. "I see you don't believe me." I walk to the door, he walks outside as well and I lock my door. "You're calling him Kalec now?" He asks. "Yeah, just like I call Balacgos, Balac. Is that a problem, brother?" I ask. "I suppose not, it's just so strange to see you being so focused on something like dancing instead of magic." He says, I lean in to him and give him a kiss on his cheek. "Dancing is like magic." I whisper and walk away. He looks after me and snorts a little while shaking his head.

I ran to the studio and went upstairs to the room where Kalecgos always teaches. We start to practice now. Anveena is helping us. "Head up." He pushes my chin up. "Lock your frame. Lock it." He says as he stands still now. "Look, spaghetti arm." He points at my right arm, he let my hand go. He pulls his arms up so they form as if he wants to hug something big. "This is my dance space." He explains while making a circle with his finger at the space in front of him. He, then, grabs my arms and pulls them up so I would form the same space. "This is your dance space." He explains, then he looks at Anveena and gives her a nod. "I don't go into yours. You don't go into mine. You gotta hold the frame." He's explain, pointing at my arm while Anveena turns the music back on. "Again." He says, giving me a little smile. "Frame." I take my frame. Anveena comes to me, pushing my chin up, my shoulders back and down, making sure my fingers are closed around his hand. Then she lays a hand on the middle of my upper back and the other hand on my hip. Kalecgos starts to move and I follow him, so did Anveena since she's supporting me now. After some time, he stops and went to get some pillows. Anveena and I are watching him as he sits down on them. "Dance." He orders them, Anveena looks at me now and smiles. We start to dance and Anveena told me to copy her. Kalecgos looks at us both as his hands drums on the rhythm of the music, he's enjoying it and sees that I'm getting more flexible in my hips now. After some time, I look at the time. "I need to go now, my parents are probably coming back from the games and they think I'm having a headache." I say as I'm changing clothes now. "Then you should go indeed." Anveena says and then she gives me a little hug. "I'll see you tomorrow. Same time." He says and I look at him. He smiles at me, I smile back and walk away.


	13. Chapter 13

It's a few days before the show now, Kalecgos and I are in the staff house, practicing the routine which I know now. The only thing I didn't got to do yet is the lift. So we're practicing the routine again. "Back. Easy." He says as we turn around, I'm looking at him now. "And turn, turn." He makes me turn and then lift me up. "Down." He says as he put me slowly down on my feet while my body is against his. He makes me turn around and stops for a second. "And lift. You'll learn that later." He says as we turn around again. "And come on." He says while nodding at me. "Down." We both kneel, me facing him. "Twist." He says and I turn around so I'm kneeling next to him now. "And the bow." He says as we both bow our upper bodies back and he groans. I stand up and help him up. "Sorry. Sorry." I say as he walks a few steps and then leans forward. "You trying to kill me?" He asks annoyed. He rubs his lower back a bit. "You gotta concentrate! Is this your idea of fun?" He roars a bit, I put my hands on my waists and look at him with a stern look on my face. "As a matter of fact it is." I say in a sarcastic way, making him look at me. "We do the show in two days, you won't show me lifts, I'm not sure of turns." I pause a little as it made me angry somehow, and I see him standing straight now. His eyes glowing now, but I'm not scared of him. "I'm doing all this to save your ass, but I'd rather drop you on it!" I say and exhale deeply, giving a frustrated sigh. He's surprised about my reaction, but it also turns him on somehow. "Let's go." He says and we walk outside. It starts to rain now, first time I see it rain here, and we walk to a spot behind a hill.

I thought we would be going to the place where the carriages are but he'd brought me here instead. "Why are we here, Kalec?" I ask curiously and he turns to look at me with a smile. "I don't travel by carriage." He says, I'm confused now. "I'm going to show you something." He says and waits a moment. "It's something not many people know of me, and it's something I would like you to keep to yourself as well, Jai." He says, he gives a deep breath and looks down. "What do you want to show me, Kalec?" I ask now, he takes my hands now and looks up in my eyes. His eyes are taking my breath away, they're glowing a very deep blue hue now. "I'm not a Human, so please promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not even your brother Derek." He says, my mouth drops. "How did you.." He interrupts me. "I can hear from miles away if I focus on someone." He winks and I start to blush now. He cups my cheek with one hand. "No worries, I also can see from miles away and I see that your brother is very faithful to his promise that he made." He says. "He also thinks you're not Human." I say and he only smiles. "Many people are suspicious about that, because they see my mixed form." He says. "Why are you having a Human mixed with High Elf form?" I ask curious now, it's something I wonder about since the first time I saw him. "I love things from both races. It sorta went automatically the first time I took the form and I kept it like this." He explains with a smile. "But what are you, if not a Human?" I ask now, though I did had my suspicions already since a few days. "I'll show you, but first promise me." He says and I nod. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone." He says again, I see he's really serious about this. "I promise." I say and he smiles again. "Please, don't be scared either. I know how Humans and other races react when they see my real form." He says, letting my hands go and taking some steps back. I swallow a little as I wait for him to take his true form. I see blue magic swirling around him and then I see him growing and hear him growling, my eyebrows went up as he stretches his wings now. He's huge and blue, very much blue. My suspicions about him being a dragon are true after all. He looks at me and awaits my reaction, sometimes some people have a longer reaction time than others. I walk to his head slowly and he sees me coming. He lowers his head, I smile as I lay my hand carefully on his snout. "You're not afraid." He says with a very deep voice now, I got the shivers but good ones not bad ones. "No. I'm not, Kalec." I say and look at his eye, he smiles a little now. "You're gorgeous." As I look at the rest of his body. "Thanks. No one ever told me that before." He whispers, it's still raining hard but I'm already soaked now. Not that I care, I just couldn't keep my eyes off him now. "You're from the Blue Dragon Aspect?" I ask as I look back at his eye. "Yes. Malygos is my grandfather." He answers. "Balacgos is blue too I suppose." I say. "Yeah, though he has a little purple on his body since he's from a mixed clutch." Kalecgos says lifting his head up a bit. "That explains his purple eyes he sometimes has." I say as I just solved another mystery. "Yeah, he sometimes finds it hard to conceal them." Kalecgos says.

He looks at my body now and sees I'm soaked. "You're getting wet, right?" He asks in a teasing tone while a wing moves over me. I giggle a bit as I look at him. "Let's go." He says and lowers his shoulder. "You want me to sit on your back?" I ask, being very surprised now. "Of course. How else will we be going to a place where I can teach you the lift?" He asks, I got a little nervous now. "You'll be fine, Jai. I won't drop you." He whispers, I give a little sigh and climb on his back. "Hold on." He says and I tried, he jumps into the air and starts flapping his wings. The sensation went very deep and I felt a little overwhelmed, but he flies away from the island. It takes some moments for me to get use to the feeling. But once I was, I start to smile widely, he turns his head to look at me and he sees my smile now. It makes him smile as well, then he makes a few moves. "You're wild!" I shriek a little, he looks at me again. "What?" He asks with a grin. "You're wild!" I shout now and he chuckles a little. He dives a little and slowly lands at the forest in Silverpine Forest. He let me get off his back and then he turns back into his Human form. I smile at him as he takes my hands. "That was amazing." I whisper. "I'm glad you liked it. Let's practice that lift." He walks with me into the forest and he looks around while I only could look at him. Somehow, now I know about his true self, I find him even more gorgeous. I take a deep breath as he looks at me with a smile. We stand still at an undeep and small ravine. I see a fallen tree that lays over the ravine. He takes his shoes off and I did too.

He steps on the tree and walks to the middle, holding both his arms up for balance. He turns and looks at me. I sat myself down at the roots of the tree, watching him. "Don't you have a great balance as a dragon?" I ask and he chuckles. "You have no idea how clumsy dragons can be." I giggle about his answer. "Now, the most important thing to remember in lifts is balance." He explains and he jumps once, then he almost lost his balance and walks a little back and forth, trying to regain his balance. "Whoa! Whoa!" I giggle a bit as I grab a few roots since I felt the tree shaking from the jump he did. "I got it now." He says and smiles at me. He sits down on the tree and I watch him. "So where'd you learn to be a dancer?" I ask as I'm wondering why he choose to be like this. "Well, this guy came into this tavern one day and.." He takes a deep breath. "We were all sitting around doing nothing." I only smile at him, he smiles back at me. "And he said that the Guardian Medivh was giving a test for instructors at his tower." He pauses a little. "So, if you passed.." He looks down for a second and then back at me. "They teach you different dances, show you how to break them down, teach them." He says. "Medivh?" I ask a little curious now. "Yeah. He wanted a few instructors in his tower to teach dancing to his guests." He explains and I giggle a bit, trying to picture that. "I guess after Medivh died. I sorta keep hanging on the instructing part of dancing. It's how I got at the Retreat eventually." He pushes himself on his feet and he starts to grin at me. "What?" I ask suspiciously, he tries to kneel and then signs with his index finger at me to come to him, pointing at the tree while his eyebrows move up and down. "No." I say, he stands straight again and walks to me, holding both his hands out to me. I take his hands and stand up, slowly we step to the middle of the tree. "Good." He says with a smile. I look down for a second and we nearly lost our balance, I shriek a little but a giggle followed. "Don't look down. Look here." He points at his eyes, I look in his eyes. "Good." He nods as we take our frames. We tried to dance a little but start to laugh more and making funny moves instead.

Kalecgos takes me to the open field not far from the lake in Silverpine Forest. "Why are we in Silverpine?" I ask curiously, I do like the environment here but it's so close to the City of Lordaeron and that's where Arthas is. I look at the castle in the distance and give a deep sigh. Kalecgos is watching me. "Something's wrong, Jai?" He asks silently, making me look at him again. "No. It's not really important." I say and smile at him. "Let's start." I turn to him, he smiles at me but knows something is bothering me. "I'm going to stand a bit back and you run to me, okay?" He asks and I nod at him. "And.." He signs me to run to him and I did. "Now, bend your knees and go up." He says as he's taking several steps back. "Go, go." He says and I ran to him. I jumped a little, but it wasn't high enough. "Good try." He smiles and I smile at him again. "Now, you'll hurt me if you don't trust me, alright?" He asks, I give him a nod with a smile. I do trust him, I trust him with my life, I mean, I've sit on his back while he was in dragon form. He takes several steps back again and looks at me again. "Now, go, go. Go." He says and I ran to him, bending my knees and jump. "Good. Now, you're gonna go up." He says taking several steps back again. He waits for me and I run to him again, doing the same like before and jump up. Which is now a little too high and he lost balance and fell backwards with me on top op him. I shriek, and we both begin to laugh as I roll off him and lay on my back. "That was a little too much." He says through his laughing. "I bet, it was unexpected." I say as I giggle now while I look at the sky. We keep laying like this for a bit. "The sky's beautiful." I whisper, he turns his head to look at me and smiles a little. "It certainly is." He whisper, I turn my head and look at his eyes, they're glowing and my heart is beating in my throat.

"You know, the best place to practice lifts is in the water." He stands up and helps me getting up as well. He keeps holding my hand as we walk to the lake. "We're going to swim now?" I ask and he chuckles a bit. "You're wet already, it shouldn't matter." He winks and I look at my clothes. I'm wearing a white top, it must have been a nice sight for him the whole time now. I watch him taking his shirt off, he's very masculine and has a little chest hair, which is also blue. I smile as I look at him and he sees my face. "Come." He says and we walk into the water. "It's cold." I whisper and he hugs me a bit, I feel his body glowing to warm me up and that's a very nice feeling. "Better?" He whispers and I give him a nod. We're facing each other now and he smiles at me. "Just bend your knees." He says, I lay my hands on his shoulders. "And... go." He says and I jump, he pushes me into the air, his hands on my hips. "Spread your arms for balance." He says and I did. "Good." He says but then I lost balance and I dived as he fell back. I swim back to him and he throws he hair out of his face. I stand in front of him again and jump up. "Good. Good." But then he falls back again, I giggle a bit when I swim back to him. He gives me a nod and a smile, I jump up again and he push me in the air. "Now hold the position." He looks at me. "Hold it." I'm trying my best to hold my balance. "Good." He says with a smile, I look at him and my focus is gone. "Don't break! Don't break!" He says and I shriek when I dive into the water again and he falls back again. We both laugh again while I swim back to him, his hands go through his hair and when I stand straight, the left strap of my shirt glides down. I giggle a bit as I push it back up on the moment he wanted to help me. He looks at my back and swallows once, not showing his attraction to me. "Let's do it again." He says, I nod at him as I lay my hands on his shoulders again. I see his face and take a deep breath, I could see his eagerness and I quickly look at his chest. "Alright. One, two, three." I jump up and he pushes me up, making him cough a little in the process because of the water. "Oh, sorry." I say, he takes a step back and I try to get my balance. "Good." He says as he takes another step. "Keep... No, don't." He says while falling back again, I swim back to him. "It's not too bad." He says as he takes his hair out of his face again. "One more time." I say, it's getting slowly to dinner time. "Okay. Over my head." He says as I lay my hands on his shoulders again. "Go." I jump up. This time it went a lot better. "Good." He says. "This is it, Jai." He then he bends his knees so I'm in the water again. I smile widely at him and he chuckles about my face. "You found your balance." He says. "One more time?" I ask now, he nods and we did it one more time.

After that we went to the shore, I sit down and shiver again. "I'll make a fire." He made a twitch with his hand. "No fire-breath as a dragon?" I ask teasingly, he laughs. "You're loving it too much, missy." He says and I giggle as I watch him making a fire with magic. "That's awesome, one day I will learn how to do that as well." I say with a smile as I move closer to the fire. "I can teach you if you want." He says. "Would you do that?" I ask and start to grin. "Of course." He chuckles. "But dry up first." He winks as he sits down as well. We're drying up and he's teaching me how to make a fire. "You need to control the magic within you." He says. "Focus on it. Only then you'll be able to do anything you want." He explains and I look at him, he smiles as he looks at me. "You'll be a great Mage one day, Jai." He silently says and I look down. "What if I'm not that good as it seems?" I ask now. "I can see the magic within you and I'm sure that Antonidas will teach you correctly how to use it." He looks at the castle of the city at the other side of the lake. "Why can't you do that, Kalec?" I asks curiously, I would love to learn from him. "Because I'm a dragon." He looks back at me with a little smile. "The Blue Dragon Aspect are the guardians of magic in this world." He explains and looks down. "I can teach you how to make a fire, but I can't teach you everything." I observe him now. "We use the magic in a different way, Jai." He looks back at me now. "We're not allowed to show or even teach the younger races. That's how grandpa says it." He gives a deep sigh and lays down on his back. I focus on my magic and try what he taught me for making a fire, my hand twitches and I made big eyes now. Kalecgos looks at me and smiles. "There you go. You did it." He says and I hold up my hand with a little fireball hovering on my hand. It's not even feeling warm, I'm totally in awe that I did it. "Don't tell anyone in the Kirin Tor that you got this from me, Jai." I look back at him and smile widely. "I promise, Kalec." I say and close my hand so the fireball is gone. I lay down next to him and look at the sky again.


	14. Chapter 14

It's the day of the show, Anveena is taking me to the dressing room, where she has a few dresses for me to put on, to see which one fits. On our way to the dressing room, we're talking a little. "I can't believe it's tonight." I give a little sigh, she looks at me and smiles. "Kalec can't go to the city as a dragon, so you'll both be going with a carriage." Anveena says. She knows about our day out to Silverpine Forest for practicing the lift. "The Red Dragonhawk is about twenty minutes away. You'll need to change in the carriage." She explains and I give a deep sigh, which meant that Kalecgos will see me half naked. She looks at my face. "Don't worry. Kalec is very respectful." I smile at her. We're near the changing room when we see the little female Gnome coming out of the dance studio, she has dropped her bag and several gold pouches and knitting stuff fell out. "Mrs. Grobblespock." Anveena says as we both look at her. "Hey, wait, we'll help you." I say as we quickly went to her and help her putting everything back in the bag, she smiles at us. "Such junk. Such junk." She says with her high pitched voice and she looks at Anveena. "Green Leaf's Dancing School, that's where I went." She points at Anveena when her husband came outside, she looks at him. "Clevo Leaf was a teacher." She says with a wide smile, Anveena only smiles back at her. Her husband holds his arm up for her and she smiles at him while hooking her arms with his. "Thank you." She says as I give her the bag back. "You're welcome." I say with a smile as we watch them walking away. We went inside the dressing room.

I stand on a chair, having a pink dress on. Anveena is looking at it. "I'll just keep my shoulders down, my head up." I take my frame and try to remember how to hold it. "My frame locked, stay on my toes." Anveena is looking at me with a serious face now. "What if I forget the steps?" I ask as I look at her now. "Pull up, watch the frame. And remember, let him lead you." She says, I let my arms drop. "I'm afraid I'm gonna forget to spike, get dizzy and fall on my face." I say and she snorts a little bit while shaking her head. I take my frame again, I look down. "No. Don't look at my feet, keep my head up, my eyes open." I take a deep breath. "Tension in my arms, my frame locked, seat pulled up.." Anveena is looking at me without a smile. "Thanks, Jai." She says to interrupt me, I look at her and see her face. My arms drop again as I see her face changing, I turn to her. "I just want you to know that I don't sleep around." She pauses a bit and I see some tears in her eyes now. "Whatever Nefarian might have told you." She sniffs and thinks. "And I thought that he loved me. I thought it was something special." She looks at the dress again and gives a little sigh. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know that." I smile at her now, she looks at me, I look at the dress. "So, how do I look?" Asking while I push my bra a bit down while giggling, she chuckles about it. "I'm scared." She says now and I look at her face. "I'm so scared, Jai." She starts to cry now. "Don't worry." I say and grab her into a hug to comfort her while she cries. "You'll be fine." I whisper. "You'll be fine." I whisper again, rubbing her back. After some moments she let me go and tries to smile at me. She rubs her tears away. "Do I really need to put this one on without a bra?" I ask as I look at the dress again. "Yes. This dress fits you best. I'll do your hair and make-up before you go." She says and I only nod at her as I take the dress off. "Be at my lodge after dinner. We won't have much time." She explains. "Alright, I must go now." I say as I put my own clothes back on. "See ya." She says, trying to smile. "See ya." I smile and walk away after I changed back into my own clothes.

It's the evening of comedy that my parents want me to join. So I'm trying to find an excuse. "Why can't you join us, Jai?" Mom asks, I take a bite from the squash pie and look at her while thinking. "I'm going to see a friend." I answer. "What will you be doing with your friend?" Dad asks curiously but he smiles at me, I look at him and smile back at him. "We're going to stay at her lodge and play games and talk." I answer. My parents only smile at me now. Derek rolls his eyes and I nudged him. "No secrets, sis?" Tandred asks, I look at him and then down at my lap. I feel a little horrible for not telling Tandred about it while Derek knows. I look at Derek who gives me a nod. I took a deep breath again. "You're going to tell us who your friend is, Jai?" Dad asks now as he takes a bite and is still looking curious at me. "It's Anveena, she's really nice and lovely." I answer, it isn't even a lie. "I'm going now." As I stand up, my brothers follow me outside. "The show's today, right?" Derek asks and I only give him a nod with a smile. "Show?" Tandred asks, I see his face being curious and serious at the same time. "Is this about Kalecgos?" He asks now, I look at Derek and he gives a sigh. "You can tell him, brother. I need to go now." I give them both a kiss and quickly walk away. Of course, I know Tandred will explode but luckily I have Derek, I know he's always backing up for me. He makes sure I'm gone before telling Tandred about what I'm doing.

So I went to Anveena's lodge, she helps me with putting on the dress and she did my hair and make-up. "You look beautiful, Jai." She says with a smile. I walk to the mirror and look at myself. "It's not what I normally would wear or put on my face." I say but I giggle about it. Anveena only smiles as she takes a bag and puts my clothes and shoes in it. "Here. You can put the dress and the shoes in the bag after you've changed." She says and I turn to her. "Kalec will bring it back to me." She smiles now as I take the bag from her. "You need to go now." She says, I hug her now. "You'll be fine. Balac will be with you." I say and she gives me a smile now. "Now, go." She says and I walk away. I walk to the place where the carriages park. I see Kalecgos standing at one, waiting for me. He sees me coming and smiles, I feel a flush on my cheeks as I see him scanning my body. "You look beautiful." He says and opens the door from the carriage for me. "You too." I say and he smiles, holding his hand up to help me climb into the carriage. He climbs in too and pats on the door, the coachman starts to ride to the city. "The carriage will wait for us." He says and I give him a nod. "We need to get back right after the show." He smiles as he look at my face. I look outside and see the city lights and the stars.


	15. Chapter 15

" _The Red Dragonhawk tavern is proud to present Kalecgos and partner.."_ Someone's announcing us. _"in mambo magic!"_ Guests clap when we walk on the stage. We stand in position. "Relax." He whispers in my ear, I'm really trying hard to relax but the nerves are getting the hang of me. We start to dance as soon as the music starts. "Now cross by the lead." He whispers after a turn and I did. The dance went really well, I'm even smiling now and he's smiling too. Then he twirls me around a few times and when I stopped I was facing the wrong way. "Wrong way." He whispers, we're dancing close to each other. He has let me go and makes some dance moves alone. I look at him and did the same, I pass him while smiling. People clap and smile about it. "Over here." He whispers and I dance to him, we went on with the routine. "Ready for the lift?" He asks, I nod at him and I take several steps back. He holds his hands up and wait for me. "Come on." He whispers to encourage me. I ran to him but didn't jump in time, so I actually ran against him. He smiles at me and I look at the guests, I smile and made a few silly dance moves. He looks at me with a chuckle and grabs my arm, making me twirl around. "Keep going. Keep going." He whispers as we dance further. We finish up the dance and the guests start to applaud now, some even whistle. We bow and look at the guests, my eyes spot the little couple, the Grobblespocks and I wonder what they are doing here. Kalecgos looks where I'm looking at and sees them as well. He thought the same as I and he made me twirl once and we walk away.

In the carriage on our way back to the Retreat, Kalecgos has put the music box on this time. _"...because wherever you are now, I want you to look at the sky. Look at those stars. What a show. Here are the Dolly Dotters."_ The voice came from the music box and Kalecgos is looking outside so I could change clothes. He peeks once, I look at him and he quickly look outside again. "You did good. You worked hard." He says, I see his smile while I'm putting my pants on. "I saw that little couple from the Retreat and I thought that was it." I say as I put my shoes on. "Me too." He says and gives me a short glance. "Me too." He gives a little sigh now, looking outside again. "You know, by the second turn you really had it." He's complimenting me but I'm not satisfied with the performance. "But I didn't do the lift." I say as I have my shirt over my head now. "You did real good." He says and peeks at me again, quickly looking outside again when I could see him again. "Thanks." I say with a little smile, I could see a little blush on his cheek but I didn't say anything. I put the dress and the dancing shoes in the bag.

After some minutes the carriage stops and Kalecgos steps outside. He helps me stepping out and smiles at me while he keeps holding my hand. We wanted to walk to Anveena's lodge when Balacgos ran to us. "Kalec!" He shouts and pants heavily when he stands still, I got worried when I saw his face. "Come on. It's Anveena." We quickly run after Balacgos to Anveena's lodge, when we arrive there I see several staff members standing outside and some stand at the door looking inside at Anveena. Kalecgos went inside, Balacgos follows him and I keep myself at the door. Kalecgos is very much worried about her now, she groans from pain and I see blood splashes on her clothes. "She wouldn't go until you returned." Balacgos says, he's afraid and he feels guilty for not being able to help her. "Did you call for a healer?" Kalecgos asks as he grabs her hands. "She said that a healer would call for Dath'remar. She made me promise." Balacgos answers and he sniffs a bit. "He didn't use painkilling herbs, nothing." Balacgos explains now, I look at him. "I thought you said it's a witch-doctor?" I asks and he looks at me for a second, then he looks back at Kalecgos. "He had dirty clothes and a dirty knife." Balacgos says. "I could hear her screaming from my lodge." He looks down now. "I swear by all the magic in the world, I tried to get in." Balacgos desperately tells his cousin about what happened. Anveena groans from pain again, I run away now. I felt the urge to get dad, he can heal since he's a Priest. "It's alright. Kalec's here." He whispers as his hand went to stroke her forehead, she's totally sweaty and Kalecgos' worries about her state grow. But even as a dragon, he can't heal her, he has no healing powers like Alexstrasza, the Red Dragon Aspect, has and at this moment it frustrates him so much.

I run to my parents' lodge and open the door, which to my surprise isn't locked. I walk to dad and kneel at the bed. I shake him so he would wake up. "What?" He opens his eyes and then he sees me. "What is it, Jai?" He whispers now. "Come." I whisper. "Is it your brothers?" He whispers as he sits straight now. "No." I whisper, he looks at me and sees my serious face. He gets dressed and follows me to Anveena's lodge now. Dad went inside, I keep myself at the door again. "Excuse me. Excuse me!" Dad clears his throat. "Everybody clear out, please." He says when he sees Anveena. Balacgos went outside, Kalecgos stands straight but he stays inside, looking at Anveena with a worried face. Dad looks at her and lays his hand on her belly. "Yes, I know that hurts. We're gonna take care of that." He says as he feels if she has a fever, Anveena groans again. "Who's responsible for this girl?" He asks. On the moment I grab Kalecgos' arm, dad looks up and sees us. "I am." Kalecgos answers, dad looks at him with a serious face. "Please, is she.." Kalecgos didn't finish his sentence as dad shooed us outside, closing the door behind us. I give a deep sigh, I know I'm in big trouble now. Balacgos is pacing nervously, Kalecgos is looking at the ground waiting for news. I'm only watching him. Dad came outside now and Balacgos grabs his hand to shake it. "Sir, thanks a lot." He says, dad looks at him and shakes his hand. "I don't know how to thank you." Kalecgos says as he also holds his hand up to shake dad's hand, dad looks at him but ignores his hand. Dad lays his hand on my back and pushes me with him as we walk away. Kalecgos looks after us, giving a deep sigh and looks down again. Balacgos went inside to check on Anveena.

"Was that what my gold paid for?" Dad asks and I look down as I walk silently next to him on our way back to our lodge. He looks at me, I didn't dare to look up as I know he's angry. And he really is angry with me. "I'm sorry." I nearly whisper. "I never meant to lie." I say and look up at him now. "You're not the person I thought you were. I'm not sure who you are." He says now with a huge disappointment in his voice, I got tears in my eyes. I never meant to disappoint my dad, or my mom. "I don't want you to have anything to do with those people." He says sternly. "But.." I say and he holds his hand up. "Nothing! You're to have nothing to do with them ever again!" He stands still now, so did I as I'm really crying now. I want to explain to him, he gives a deep sigh as he sees my face. "I won't tell your mother about this. Right now I'm going back to bed." He walks on again, I follow him slowly. "And take that stuff off your face before your mother sees you!" I stand still again as I watch him walking away. He went inside his lodge, locking the door this time, and went back to bed. Mom turns and opens her eyes, she sees him laying back in bed again. "Is everything alright, Daelin?" She asks, he gives her a kiss. "It's alright, Kath. Go back to sleep." He says and turns on his side.


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't go to bed, I didn't want to, I need to go to Kalecgos. He must be feeling real miserable now, especially after how my dad treated him. I walk to his lodge and knock on the door. Kalecgos looks up after he has taken his shirt off. He walks to the door and opens it, he sees me standing there but he didn't smile. "Can I come in?" I ask and he steps aside for me, locking the door behind me. I look around in the lodge, an old rocking chair with his clothes on. Another normal chair and an old double bed. And he has a music box in his room, which is playing music. He puts his hands in his pockets and looks at me. "I got a... I guess it's not a great room." I look at him. "You probably got a great room." He looks down. "No. It's a great room!" I say a little too cheerful, he looks up at me. He, then, quickly walks to the rocking chair and takes his clothes off and lays them on the floor next to it. I went to sit down and he wants to turn the music box off. "Leave it on." I say and he looks at me again. I try to give him a little smile, he sits down on the other chair and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry about the way my father treated you.." I start but he interrupts me. "No. Your father was great." He says and nods. "He was great. The way he took care of Anveena." He stands up again. "I mean the way he was with you." I say, making him look at me again. I look down. "It's really me it has to do with." I whisper now. It went silent for a second as I'm thinking, I look up at him again. "Kalec, I came here because my father.." But he interrupts me again. "No. The way he saved her." He says as he looks at my face. "I could never do anything like that." He gives a sigh and I keep looking at him. "That was something. People treat me like I'm nothing because I'm nothing." He says and looks down again, putting his hands in his pockets. "That's not true! You're everything!" I say with a clear voice, he looks at me and got a little frustrated. "You don't understand the way it is for somebody like me." He says and l watch his face, his eyes glowing again. "Last month I'm eating meat that I needed to hunt myself to stay alive." I keep looking at him. "This month, women are stuffing diamonds in my pockets. I balancing on shit and I can be down there again." He explains. I see he really dislikes to hunt his own food like dragons normally do, I do wonder about his preferences. "No, it's not the way it is! It doesn't have to be that way." I say, he looks at me and snorts a little bit while shaking his head. "I've never known anyone like you." He says. "You think you can make the world better." He takes a deep breath and his eyes glow again. "Somebody's lost, you find them. Somebody's bleeding.." I interrupt him there. "I go get my daddy. That's really brave, like you said." I was a little annoyed but I couldn't stay annoyed for long. Somehow, no matter how much he sometimes gets on my nerves, I never could stay even annoyed with him. "That took a lot of guts to go to him!" He protests. "You are not scared of anything." He says. "I'm scared of everything!" I say and he went silent. "I'm scared of what I saw. I'm scared of what I did, who I am." I take a deep breath. "But most of all, I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling for the rest of my life.." I pause to take another deep breath. "the way I feel when I'm with you." I exhale slowly.

The music changed, he keeps looking at me as I stand up now. "Dance with me." I say as I walk closer to him. "What, here?" He asks a little perplex. "Here." I whisper. I lay my hand on his chest and he takes a deep breath, looking down for a second. Then he looks into my eyes as I start to move. He moves slowly with me. He lays his arms around me, letting me bow back and when I came back up I give him a few kisses on his throat, he closes his eyes for a second and inhales deeply. I move to his right side, he looks at me as I slowly walk around him. My hands gliding over his back, giving him a few kisses as I move to his other side. He turns his head to look at me again, laying his arms around me again as my hand glides down over his bum. We move slowly again, he's letting me bow back again, admiring me. I look in his eyes, which have starting to glow softly now. I held my breath as I watch him, his hands pushing my arms into the air. Then they glide down to my waist, grabbing my shirt and pulling it up. All the way over my head and I let my arms slowly go down, laying my hands on his chest again. He lays his hands, still holding my shirt, on my lower back. They slowly stroking my back, one hand went to my bum and throws my shirt on the floor. I lay my arms around his neck as we move, he looks down and makes me bow back again. He's looking at my chest and swallows a little, his left hand lays on my upper arm now. It glides up to my shoulder and then down to my breast, I hold my breath a little as he cups it. We sag a little through our knees and back up, his hands going to my back to open my bra. He takes it off and lays his arms around me again. I lay my arms around his waist and he gives me a little kiss on my nose. I smile a little while his hands went up to my shoulders. He grabs them from behind and leans in, I lay my head back and I feel his lips on the lower part of my throat. I slowly move my head back up and he kisses his way up to my mouth. We start to kiss now and I feel like I'm in another world, we move a little bit more. Slowly taking each other's clothes off, he lifts me up and walks to the bed. We lay down and he lays on top of me, kissing me with such huge passion. He stops and looks at my face, his finger stroking my cheek. I smile a little as my fingers glide over his back, he kisses me again and we made love. Steamy, passionate love, his eyes glowing with love. He's making me feel special and I never want to lose this feeling that he's giving me right on that moment. After the love making and cuddle time, I went to my lodge to sleep. I couldn't let my father see that I went to Kalecgos' lodge.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, we walk to the restaurant for breakfast, dad totally ignoring me. Mom's confused since she sees that something's going on. I walk in between my brothers, like always, they look at me and smile. "What?" I ask as I see them smiling now. _"Singers, dancers, actors, this is your lucky day!"_ It sounds around the Retreat, we listen to it. _"Auditions for the annual Sunstrider end-of-the-season talent show beginning in the playhouse."_ My brothers look at each other and start to grin now. I didn't even want to ask what they were up to, my mind went to last night in Kalecgos' lodge. I feel butterflies and smile a little. "We saw your show." Derek whispers in my ear. I look up at him, a little surprised. They walk a little slower so there's a distance between our parents and us. "You were amazing." Tandred says, I look at him now and he winks at me. "It wasn't that great, I made a lot of mistakes." I give a little sigh and look at my dad for a second. "Are you crazy, Jai? You looked wonderful." Derek says, I take a deep breath. "I was with Kalec late at night." I whisper, Tandred makes himself a little taller now. I didn't dare to look at him at this moment. "What did you do?" He asks. "He's amazing, Tandred." I say and now I did look at him, he looks at my eyes and takes a deep breath. "But he's not Human, Jai." He says. "I know." I look at Derek now, who's only smiling at me. I smile at him and he gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Was he gentle?" Derek asks. "He's so sweet, brother." I say, I sigh when I thought of his kisses. "May we know what his true form is?" Tandred asks, he's been curious about that since days. "Promise me not to tell anyone. Because he doesn't want people to know." I explain and they nod at me. "You know you can trust us, sis." Derek says. "After the happenings with Arthas that you told mom and dad about? I'm not so sure about that anymore." I say, Derek's smile drops. "I feel so terrible that I told mom and dad about that." He says, I lay my hand on his cheek. "Please, brother, promise me that you won't ever do that again." I say, I also look at Tandred. "I promise, Jai." Derek says. "Me too, little sis." Tandred says. I smile at both of them and they smile back at me.

"Kalec's a dragon." I say after a moment, they both jump when I said that. Making me giggle a bit. "Are you sure?" Derek asks now, he never saw a dragon in real. Tandred had and he got a little worried now. "Yes. I've seen his true form. I even sat on his back as we went to Silverpine Forest for practicing the lift." I say and chuckle now. "The lift that I didn't do at the show." Tandred snorts a little, making me look at him. "I see you don't believe me, brother." I say. "Well, it's hard to believe you know. We're talking about a dragon." He says. "Not just a dragon, brother." And they both look at me with a curious look on their faces. "He's a blue dragon." Derek's eyebrows went up. "A blue dragon? As in fully blue?" Derek asks, trying to picture a blue dragon. "Yes. His grandfather is the Blue Dragon Aspect." I told them, Tandred gasps now. "The legendary Malygos?" Tandred asks and I nod at him. "Oohh, that explains his name." Derek's making the link now. I giggle a little as we went to sit down at the table.

"Everyone gonna be in the show?" It's Kael'thas who walks to our table. He looks at me and smiles, I give him a glance and then look back at my food. "We're leaving tomorrow." Dad answers and we all look at him now. They're confused, but I wasn't, I know exactly why he wants to go earlier than planned. I give a sigh and look at the view. "Miss the weekend traffic." Dad explains. My brothers are protesting now. "But we're paid up 'till Sunday." Mom says a little flabbergasted, also wondering where this attitude is coming from. "And miss the show?" Tandred asks. "I said we're leaving tomorrow." Dad says sternly now, trying to hold on. "I was going to sing with Tandred in the show." Derek says, he's disappointed now. "It's the big event." Kael'thas says, he keeps smiling as he looks at dad now. "People bring their own arrangements. You don't want to miss it." Kael'thas lays his hand on dad's shoulder, who looks up at him now with a little smile. Kael'thas looks at me now. "Jai, I need you for props." I only give him a little nod, he walks away again. "Why would you want to leave early?" Mom asks as she really wants to know what's going on. "It was just an idea. We can stay if you want to." Dad says and gives mom a little smile, then he looks at my brothers. "So, what were you planning to sing?" He asks, not looking at me. I give a sigh again and look back at the view, thinking about Kalecgos again. "We're the humans of the universe." Derek says. "Or what do the simple folk do?" Tandred says now, dad smiles at them both. "Or we're the humans of the universe." Derek says again and looks at his brother now, who's chuckling. Dad stands up and walks away. "What do you think, dad?" Derek asks, they both stand up as well and walk after him. Mom looks at me. "Are you alright, Jai?" She asks, making me look at her now. I give her a little smile. "I'm alright, mom." I say and stand up now. She watch me walking away.


	18. Chapter 18

I ran to Anveena's lodge, I want to walk up the little steps when I hear dad's voice. I quickly ran to hide behind another lodge. I peek around the corner to see my dad walking away. I slowly walk around the corner and checked if he's truly gone. When I didn't saw him anymore, I quickly walk to the lodge and knock on the door. I open the door and look at her, she sees me and smiles. "You just missed your father. He's such a wonderful man." She says, I give her a smile as I stand still at her bed. Then my smile drops and give a little sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize.." I start, but she interrupts me while still smiling at me. "You couldn't have. It's okay." She says, I smile a little. Then there's a knock on the door again and we both look at it. Kalecgos opens the door and walks inside. He smiles at Anveena. "Kalec!" She says, he closes the door and sees me standing there. He swallows and his smile drops a little, he quickly walks to the bed and grabs Anveena's hands. She looks at him, then at me, and then back at him. "So, how you doin'?" He asks. "I'm okay. Sir Proudmoore says I'm going to be fine." She answers, he smiles again. "I can still have children." She says. "Oh, Anveena, that's really great." He says and gives a sigh of relieve. Anveena looks at both of us now. "So, how'd it go last night?" She asks. "Good." Kalecgos answers quickly. Anveena looks at me now. "Fine. I didn't do the lift, but it was good." I answer. It went quiet now, it feels a little awkward, Anveena keeps looking at us. "Well, I guess I gonna go." I say, as I give Kalecgos a little smile. He looks at me and gives me a little smile back. I look back at Anveena. "See ya." He says as I walk outside. I took a deep breath and sit down on the steps. "So, he says you're going to be fine?" Kalecgos asks as he kneels next to the bed now. He smiles more now. "What are you doing?" Anveena asks in a serious tone, he sees her face and his smile drops. "I'll tell Dath'remar your grandmother died." He says to avoid the subject. She pushes herself up on her elbows. "How many times have you told me never to get mixed-up with them?" She asks, he swallows. "I know what I'm doing." He says to assure her. "You listen to me. You've got to stop it now." She says to him in a warning tone, he looks down and takes a deep breath. He stands up now. "I gotta run." He says, she lays back down again and gives him a nod.

He walks outside and sees me sitting on the steps. I look up and stand up, he closes the door. He walks down the steps and stands still in front of me, I smile at him. I see his eyes glowing for a second and I take a deep breath. "Look, I gotta run. I got a lesson with the Kramers." He says and I give him a nod. "They'll kill each other if I'm not there." He says sighs a little bit. "Well, sure. You've gotta go." I say. "I'll see ya." He says and walks away. "Kalec!" I shout, making him stop and turn to look at me. I look in his eyes, which glow a little bit again, he starts to smile, making me smile back at him. He walks away again and I look after him. I give a deep sigh and walk away. I had no clue what to do with my time now, I normally would go to the dance studio or the staff house to practice dancing but that part seems to be over now. I walk to the beach, I haven't been on the beach yet. I watch families sitting on the sand, kids making sand castles and playing. I smile as I start to dream now. I look at the sky and wish I could fly with Kalecgos again, that moment was truly one of the best I ever experienced in my life. I went to the spot behind the hill. The spot where I saw Kalecgos turning into a dragon. I hear roars, I carefully walk to where the roars are coming from.

Hiding behind a tree, I saw both Kalecgos and Balacgos in their dragon forms. I watch Balacgos, he's magnificent to see, the purple lines really are beautiful. But of course, he's not as gorgeous as Kalecgos. "Stop!" Kalecgos roars and he tries to push Balacgos down with a paw, I got a little scared there as Balacgos lays on the ground now. "Cousin! You need to stop it. You heard Anveena!" Balacgos roars. "Are you jealous, cousin?" Kalecgos asks. "A little, I must admit." Kalecgos let him go and Balacgos shakes his head, breezing and his purple eyes glow when he looks at Kalecgos. "But you shouldn't mix up with them. It'll cost you your job." Balacgos said. Kalecgos breezed and turns around. "She's really special, cousin." I hear Kalecgos saying, I wonder if he's talking about me. "But she's so young." Kalecgos turns back into his Human form and looks at Balacgos. "Does it matter? I'll surpass her anyway." Kalecgos says with a deep sigh. My foot slips away and breaks a twig in the process. I'm cursing at myself.

Balacgos puts his head up higher and looks at my direction, Kalecgos turns around. "Probably a Saber Tiger." Kalecgos says. "No. We've got a visitor." Balacgos looks at Kalecgos now. "You have my support, cousin. But don't break her heart." Balacgos eventually says and turns into his Human form as well. Kalecgos is watching the bushes and takes a deep breath. "Thanks, cousin. That's all I want." Kalecgos smiles now. "Now, go to her." Balacgos says and smiles. "What?" Kalecgos asks, he's confused now as he sees Balacgos' smile. "She's behind that tree, Kalec." Balacgos says with a smile. I walk from behind the tree now and stand still when they could see me. Kalecgos' eyes start to glow softly, my heart skips a beat now. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have eavesdropped on you." I say, looking down. Feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Kalecgos walks to me and smiles, I look up at him a little confused. Balacgos smiles as he watch how Kalecgos takes my hands, I look up at him now and see his smile and his eyes glowing deeper now. "Your eyes." I whisper. "I can't always control them, many other dragons see it as a weakness." He explains. "I love your eyes." I swallow once and he moves himself closer to me. "I love you, Jai." He whispers. "And my eyes betray my love for you." I keep looking in his eyes and inhale deeply, holding my breath. He leans in and kiss me once, softly on my lips. I close my eyes and he watches my reaction, I could feel the magic flowing through me now. I open my eyes slowly and we both look at our hands. The blue glow from his hands seem to connect with the purple glow of my hands. I made big eyes, I've never seen anything like this before. Balacgos walks to us and smiles. "That.." Balacagos whispers and I look at him, Kalecgos smiles happily as he's looking at me as well. "is true magic." Balacgos says. "True magic?" I ask, curious and confused, I look back at our hands now. "Yes. It's like true love in the Human language." Kalecgos answers and I look in his eyes again. "When two powerful and magical beings fall in love, their magic tries to connect." Balacgos explains. "And when it does connect, it creates true magic." Balacgos ends his explanation. "I've never seen it as strong as this before." Balacgos looks at our hands again, seeing how my magic has entwined around his wrists and lower arms. And Kalecgos' magic did the same with my arms, I do feel connected to him by this. "I'm not a powerful magical being." I say with a sigh. "You're wrong, Jai." Kalecgos says, Balacgos nods. "You're very powerful. You just need to unlock it." Balacgos smiles. "But how?" I ask, very confused now. "You'll learn with time." Kalecgos says in a comforting voice. "I'll leave you two alone. Don't stay too long, cousin." Balacgos says and walks away with a smile.

We look after him and then he looks back at me with a smile. I look in his eyes, I smile wider now. "You meant it? What you said." I say and he steps closer to me. "I do. I love you." He says. "I love you too, Kalec." I whisper, I already love him since the first moment I laid my eyes on him. He let my hands go and grabs my head, he kisses me and I grab his shirt. We kiss for some time. "Does this means I'm your dragon now?" He asks, I giggle a little as it sounds quite funny to me. "Dragon, Human, High Elf. Yes. You're mine, that is if you let me have you." I say and he chuckles a bit. "I don't wish for something else, Jai." He whispers and gives me a long loving kiss again. We hug and kiss for a little while before we walk back to the Retreat. "Are all dragons using Human forms?" I ask curiously. "No. High Elf is the most popular form, the second popular is Human." He answers with a smile. "Except you." I say and he chuckles. "I sorta got stuck in this form." He says. "But how?" I ask as I push some of his magical blue hair behind his ear, he looks in my eyes. "I guess I couldn't choose between High Elf and Human, though I'm more fond of Human. I just thought about a form and got this." He explains. "I know I can change it, if I want to." He says and I giggle. "I like this form. Very much so." I teased him and he gives me a quick kiss. "Are there dragons with another form?" It left me curious. "One, and it's something every dragon has questions about." He says and chuckles as he thinks of that. "Who?" I ask, he looks in my eyes again. "Chronormu, he's a bronze dragon from the Bronze Dragon Aspect." He says, I didn't say anything. Kalecgos chuckles about my face. "For some odd reasons. Chronormu takes the form of a female Gnome and likes to call himself Chromie." I start to laugh about that, I really tried to imagine a big dragon changing into a tiny female Gnome. He laughs about my face now. We stand still at his lodge. "I, sadly, gotta go now. Work is calling." He says with a little sigh. I cup his cheek and stand on my toes to give him a kiss. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment. "When can I see you again?" I ask. "Come by later this afternoon, around four." He whispers and gives me a kiss again. "See ya." He says and walks away, I wave a little as I look after him.


	19. Chapter 19

I sit inside my parents' lodge. Dad's trying to solve a puzzle and I'm helping him. Though he still has his opinion about what I did, he made a truce with me. Mom sits on the bed, folding clothes. It has start to rain very hard when I was walking back to the lodge. It hasn't stopped since then. _"It's rainy day game time. Pin the tail on the guest. Win ten boxes of linen bolts or a billy goat!"_ Derek and Tandred walk inside. "By the Light, I'm so sick of this rain." Derek says. "Remind me of never going to the Wetlands." Tandred says and the rest laughs about it. "So, you go to Un'Goro. It'll be fine." Mom says in a teasing tone and Derek laughs again. "Un'Goro? You hear that brother?" Derek asks. "Mom's already tired of you." Derek says and they laugh jovially about it. I look at them for a moment and then stand up, it's nearly four. I take my cloak and walk to the door. "Jai, where are you going in this weather?" Mom asks, I look at her now. They all are looking at me now. I see Derek giving me a teasing smile, Tandred rolling his eyes and dad has his dead serious look on his face. "Uh, they're having chants in the playhouse." I says. "Quite the little joiner, aren't we?" Derek teases me and he grins. I roll my eyes and walk away.

Kalecgos and I lay on his bed, beneath the blankets, having cuddle time after the very passionate sex. This time, it felt to me like we're even deeper connected. I'm sure I'll never have this with someone else. I look at his face as he's looking at the ceiling. I feel his hands slowly stroking my shoulder and back, he gives a little satisfied sigh. I smile as I look at his face, his eyes glowing a deeper blue hue. "Have you had many women?" I became curious about this for some reason. "What?" He asks as looks at me now. I smile at him, trying to get him to answer me. "Jai, come on." He says. "Tell me. I want to know." I say as he stands up from the bed. I watch him putting his pants on, turning around to me, he sighs. "You gotta understand what it's like." He says, I just keep looking at him. He walks to the chair to take his shirt. "You come from a different world and suddenly you're up here." He's putting the shirt on. "Women are throwing themselves at you and they smell so good." He explains, I know his smell is a thousand times better than mine. My smile drops a little now, asking him that might not have been a good idea after all. "They really take care of themselves." He shakes his head. "I never knew women could be like that. Believe me, I walk around on this world since a few centuries now." He's a little agitated, the glow in his eyes is gone now. "They're so damn rich you think they must know about everything." He pauses. "They're slippin' their room keys in my hand two or three times a day.." He lays his hands on his hips. "different women.. so, I think I'm scorin' big, right?" He asks, shaking his head now. "You think, they wouldn't be doing this if they didn't care about me, right?" He lays his hand on his chest, now looking at me again. "That's alright. I understand." I look down. "You were just using them, that's all." I did thought that this must have made him loving his job. "No, that's not it." He says and I look up. "That's the thing. It wasn't like that." He walks to the bed and sits down, his eyes glowing softly again. "They were using me." He says. I watch him for a moment and then move myself closer to him so I can kiss him. He holds his breath and kisses me back. He pushes me a bit back so I lay down again, he lays half on top of me, kissing me. After a moment we stop and he looks in my eyes, I smile at him and he smiles back. "What's your real name, Jai?" He asks. "Jaina, like the first woman who stepped on the lands of Kul Tiras." I giggle a bit and he smiles. "Jaina. That's a real grownup name." He nods and we kiss again. "Come back in bed." I whisper, trying to pull his shirt off. He chuckles as he plays along with me, he can't resist me anyway.

Late that evening, I lay on my bed, wide awake. I look through the window at the stars. I push myself a little up when I saw something in the sky. I'm pretty sure it's a dragon, not sure who it is. Then I hear a roar and begin to smile now, I recognize that roar from miles away. I see a dark form going through the sky, I smile happily. I'm sure it's Kalecgos, it's so great to see him like this. I see magic appearing, a blue hue. It forms a heart and I hear the roar again. "I love you too, Kalec." I whisper as I smile happily while watching the heart he made. I hear another roar, which must be from Balacgos. I see the form flying away now, I give a deep sigh and wonder how deep romance really can go. The heart faded slowly and I lay myself back comfortably in bed. My door opens, I forgot to lock it, I see Derek coming inside. "Hi, brother." I whisper and he smiles as he walks to me. I move a little and he steps into my bed. "Tell me, sis." He whispers as I lay my head on his chest. "How is it to make love with a dragon?" He asks and I giggle a bit. "He's in his Human form when we do that." I whisper, he gives me a kiss on my head. "Did he made you that heart?" He asks, I nod and smile as I thought about that. "Are you sure? I think I heard two roars." He whispers. "I'm sure, brother. I know his roar, the other one was Balacgos." I whispers. "I think he warned Kalec." I give a deep sigh. "Warn? What for, Jai?" Derek asking curious now. "They're not allowed to use magic at the Retreat, none of the staff members are." I push myself up and sit straight. I look through the window again. "You really love him, don't you?" He asks as he sits straight as well. "Oh, I do so, very much. He's really special." I whisper and smile at him. He stands up again. "You need to sleep now." He says and I lay down again. He gives me a kiss on my forehead and smiles. "It's good to see you really happy, sis." He whispers. "Good night, brother." I whisper. "Good night." He says and went to his own room.


	20. Chapter 20

As people are playing games on the field, now the rain finally has stopped, and Derek and Tandred are pranking on people just to pass their time. Kalecgos and I are in his dance studio, dancing, my parents think I'm taking a lesson. Though my dad didn't like that idea, but mom told me to go because getting dance lessons would be good for me. Kalecgos is grinning at me as we're doing the cha-cha. "Two, three, cha cha cha." I say as we made the steps, but he grabs me and pulls me against him, I push him a bit back while we keep dancing. "My frame. Where's my pleasing arc?" I ask. He growls a little, I giggled, I see his playful grin and his eyes glowing. He grabs me again, growling a little again while I grab his hand, trying to get our frames again. He looks in my eyes and grabs me again. "Spaghetti arms! Would you give me some tension, please?" I ask in a teasing way as he wants to kiss my belly. "You're invading my dance space." I say and we stop, he looks at me, growling softly. "This is my dance space." Holding my arms up as I explain. "That's yours. Let's cha-cha." As he opens his arms while his hands made the grabbing gesture. I look at him, he gives me a nod and we took our frames. We start again, and after a few seconds he tries to grab me again and going down to kiss my belly. I grab his head and lift him up so he looks in my eyes again. "Don't look down." I say with a smile, then made a gesture with my fingers to my eyes. "Look right here." I start to dance the cha-cha by myself. Kalecgos let himself fall forward on the floor with a growl. I giggle a bit as I make a turn and watch him. He lays himself on his side and watches me while he head is leaning on his right hand, and he starts to playback with the song. _"How you call your lover boy?"_ I smile and playback along as well. _"Come here, lover boy."_ As I made the gesture with my finger. _"And if he doesn't answer?"_ He grins at me. _"Oh, lover boy."_ Acting like I'm begging him a bit while I dance towards the room divider, I look at him again. He has pushed himself on his knees now. _"And if he still doesn't answer?"_ I dance around the room divider and look at him with a grin. _"I simply say."_ I went on my knees and crawl slowly to him. _"Baby."_ He grins at me as he crawls to me as well. _"O-Oh, baby."_ He lays his forehead against mine now, laying his arms around me. _"My sweet baby."_ As we both standing up slowly, he looks in the big mirror for a second and then back at me. My hands go through his hair now. _"You're the one."_ I playback as he looks in my eyes again. I smile, seeing his eyes glow, he makes me bow back and gives kisses between my breasts and then on my belly.

"Kalec!" It's Kael'thas who walks up the stairs. "Takin' dance lessons?" He asks as he sees me when he's in the studio, Kalecgos quickly let me go on that moment and walks to the music box to turn it off. Kael'thas looking suspiciously at him now. "I could teach ya, kid." Kael'thas says, looking at me again. He smiles as he makes a few dance moves. It makes me feel sick in my stomach. Kalecgos turns the music box off, making Kael'thas looking at him. Kalecgos stands with his back to Kael'thas and me, I can see his tensions and him taking a deep breath. He doesn't like the way Kael'thas talks to me. He doesn't like Kael'thas one bit, at all. Kael'thas walks to him, Kalecgos turns to him but didn't smile. "My grandfather put me in charge of the final show." Kael'thas rubs his hands a bit. "I want to talk to you about the last dance." Kalecgos only looks at him and waits for him to go on. "I'd like to shake things up a bit." Kael'thas says with a smile now. Kalecgos became excited about that idea. "You know, move with the time." Kael'thas looks at me for a second. "I've gotta lot of ideas." Kalecgos starts holding both his hands up, Kael'thas puts his hands on his hips. "I've been working with the staff.." He makes a few of the moves in the meantime. "on a cross between a salsa rhythm and soul dancing." Kalecgos explains, Kael'thas holds both his hands up to stop him there. "Whoa, boy." Kael'thas says, Kalecgos' smile drops again. "Way over your head here." Kalecgos makes himself a little taller now as he only listens to Kael'thas now. "You always do the mambo, right?" Kael'thas asks, Kalecgos only gives him a nod. "Why not dance this year's final dance.." He pauses, looking at me with a smile and then back at Kalecgos. "to the pachenga?" Kael'thas asks. Kalecgos inhales a bit, trying not to snort. "Right." He says in a sarcastic voice. Kael'thas looks at him with a stern face now. "Well, you're free to do the same, tired number as last year if you want.." Kael'thas says, Kalecgos' eyes glows a little from frustration. "but next year we'll find another dance person.." Kalecgos looks down now, he knows if he doesn't listen to the little boss he can get fired. "who'll only be too happy.." Kalecgos had enough now. "Sure, Kael'thas. No problem." Kalecgos says, Kael'thas straightens himself a little bit. "We'll end the season with the pachenga. Great idea." Kalecgos says, I could hear his voice being on the edge of lashing out. I also heard the little growl behind his words. Kael'thas walks to me and looks at me without a smile, I look at him. "Sometimes he's hard to talk to, but the ladies seem to like him." Kael'thas says, he takes a few steps backwards and points at me. "See that he gives you the full half hour you're paying him for, kid." He turns and walks away. I got angry, him calling me kid, I want to smack that smug face of his. As soon as Kael'thas has left the room, Kalecgos punches the music box out of frustration, making me jump in the process.

We didn't went on with dancing, but I walk to him. He turns around and I see his face, I lay my hand on his cheek and he takes a deep breath. "Let's go." He says and takes my hand. We walk away, I wish I could take his frustrations away. "That little wimp." Kalecgos says after some time of silence, we're walking towards the staff lodges. "He wouldn't know a new idea if it hit him in the pachenga." I look at him now, he gives me a glance. "I could have told him some new ideas." He says and gives a frustrated sigh now. "Why did you let him talk to you that way?" I ask, making him look at me again. We stop walking now. "What, fight the boss man?" He asks, his hands playing with the shirt he's holding. "You tell him your ideas." I say, trying to reason with him. "He's a person like everyone else." He shakes his head. "Look, I know these people." He gives a deep sigh, he knows he's going to say something that could hurt my parents. "They are rich and they're mean. They won't listen to me." He says, I swallow once. "Why not fight harder? Make them listen." I try not to let him see that I'm a little upset with our little argument. "Because I need this damned job lined up for next summer." He says, it's silent for a moment, Kalecgos sighs a little. "My dad contacted me today." He looks in my eyes. "Good news, he says. Your uncle Alygos can finally get you in the council." He puts his hands in his pockets and looks down. "What council?" I ask as I step closer to him. "The house of magical artifacts and restorations at your service." He says sarcastically and walks on as soon as I lay my hand on his upper arm. I follow him, then we hear people talking. We look down at the other path and we see dad walking with Nefarian. I grab Kalecgos' arm and pull him down behind a bush while we watch how dad puts his arm around Nefarian's shoulder as they talk and smile. "I don't think they saw us." I whisper, we stand straight again. I look at him and see his frustrated face again. "Fight harder, huh?" He asks in an angry tone now, making his eyes glow now, not from love this time. "I don't see you fightin' so hard, tellin' daddy I'm your guy." He says, I look down and I feel upset now. Then I look back up at him with pleading eyes. "I will. With my father, it's complicated." I start and he snorts a little bit. "I will tell him." I try to assure him. "I don't believe you, Jai." He looks down for a second. "I don't think.." He starts while he looks back in my eyes. "that you ever had any intention of telling him." He straightens himself a bit. "Ever." He didn't want to hurt but I know he's telling me the truth. He turns around and walks away from me, I look at him with a few tears in my eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

" _Well, Auric, it's almost over. Remembrance Day weekend is here. Soon it's back to the old books and back to work. What a terrible thought!"_ I'm looking for Kalecgos around the Retreat, I want to apologize to him so bad. I've been at the spot behind the hill, he wasn't there. I looked in the dance studio and the staff house, no Kalecgos either. I walk to the lake as I began to think that he might have fly off the island, when I bumped into Balacgos. "Hey, Jai, what's the matter?" He asks as he sees my sad face. I look at him and try to smile at him. "I had an argument with Kalec." I say with a deep sigh. "I'm trying to find him now to apologize." Balacgos lays his hands on my shoulders and he smiles. "I'm sure he'll forgive you." I look down. "I've never seen my cousin like this before, Jai. The way you make him feel." He makes me look up at him again, he's smiling at me. "Have a look at Anveena's lodge, he goes to her most of the times when he's upset or angry." Balacgos says. I hug him and he pats my back. "Thanks, Balac." I say and he gives me a nod. "Go to your dragon." He whispers, I giggle a bit about that and walk away. He looks after me and smiles before he went on with his work.

I ran to Anveena's lodge and knock on the door. She opens the door and look at me with a serious face. "Have you seen Kalec?" I ask, she opens the door further, I look inside and see him sitting on the bed. He looks at me and stands up. He walks to the door, Anveena looks at him and went back to her bed. He looks at me again, not smiling, I see he's upset and I feel really guilty. He walks outside, the door closing behind him, he folds his arms. I step closer to him, standing behind him. I lay one hand on his shoulder, the other on his back. "I'm sorry." I whisper. I give him kisses on his shoulder and he looks down with a sigh. Nefarian walks around a lodge and sees us standing. "Looks like I picked the wrong girl." He says, standing still and watching us. "That's okay, Jai. I went slummin' too." Nefarian says with an evil grin on his face. Kalecgos became furious, he roars and pushes me back. I got scared now as I watch how he jumped on top of Nefarian and start to punch him. Anveena comes outside to see what's happening and she got scared as well. "Kalec!" We both shout at him, he's ignoring us. Nefarian tries to avoid him and looks at Kalecgos' face, who's eyes are glowing really bright now from anger. It frightened Nefarian. "Hit me." Kalecgos says and points at his face. Nefarian did, making Kalecgos' lip bleed now. Kalecgos punches on Nefarian's stomach, making him groan and bow forward. Then he punches on Nefarian's back so he falls on the ground. Nefarian rolls on his back and Kalecgos grabs his collar, his other hand's making a fist and is ready to punch him on the face. Nefarian puts his arms in front of his face now. Kalecgos is panting and growling, he looks at the pathetic Nefarian laying on the ground. "Get out of here." Kalecgos gives another growl and pushes Nefarian against the ground before letting his shirt go. He steps backwards, Nefarian looks at him. "You're not worth it." Kalecgos says now, he's trying to calm down now. He nearly has turned into his dragon form. Nefarian makes sure he runs away as fast as possible from Kalecgos. Kalecgos turns, still panting heavy, he looks at Anveena. His eyes stopped glowing, she looks at him with a stern face and went back inside her lodge. He looks at me now, I look at him without a smile. His eyes start to glow again, I take a deep breath, he grabs me into a tight hug. I close my eyes and so did he. "I'm so sorry." I whisper as he press his face against my belly. I stand on the porch from the lodge. I lay my arms around his head. "I should be the one saying sorry, Jai." He whispers, he keeps holding me. "I was frustrated with Kael'thas and I lashed that out on you. It wasn't fair." He looks up at me and into my eyes, I lean in and we kiss, I lay my hands on his cheeks.

My brothers are rehearsing their song for the final show. I sit on the stage, painting some props as Kael'thas has ordered me to do. I give a deep sigh as I watch Kalecgos, who's walking around in the main room. Organizing for the final show. Kalecgos looks at me for a moment and smiles, I smile back and then I look at the prop from a palm tree. "Win big, Moe." Vivian says and gives her husband a little kiss on his head. "As always." She adds, Moe's playing cards with a few other guests, not really paying attention to his wife. She looks up and sees Kalecgos, who's checking some scrolls that Balacgos gave to him. She smiles and walks to him. I look at her, watching her with careful eyes, as she stands close to him now. He looks at her with a questioning look on his face. "This is our last night together, lover." She whispers, laying her hand on his upper arm, feeling his muscles. I could hear her clearly and got a little annoyed, but I didn't want to show it. It's not the first time I see a lodge bunny trying to make her move on him. I wonder what's wrong with these women, I take a little breath. "I've got something worked out for us." She whispers to him, he only looks at her and she let her finger stroke over his cheek and then walk back to her husband. Kalecgos takes a deep breath, he turns his head and to look at me, I look down. His eyes give a little glow and he sees the old pirate hat. He takes it and walks to Moe Pressman, Vivian smiles as she sees him coming. "Excuse me, sir." Kalecgos says, Moe looks up at him. "The pirate's song's next." Kalecgos says as he holds up the hat. "Oh, thanks." Moe takes it and lays it on his lap. Kalecgos want to turn. "Hey, kid." Moe says now, Vivian's still looking at Kalecgos. "I've been playing cards all weekend and I've got an all-night game tonight." Moe tells Kalecgos while he takes his pouch of gold and takes a few golden coins out. "Why don't you give my wife some extra dance lessons?" Moe pushes the coins in Kalecgos' hand. I'm just silently observing now. Kalecgos sighs and looks at Vivian who winks at him, then he looks at the coins and back at Moe, who has turned to the other players. "I'm sorry, sir Pressman.." He starts. "but I'm hooked up for the whole weekend with the show." He pauses for a second. "I won't have time for anything else." He looks at the coins and hands them back. "I don't think it'd be fair to take the gold." Kalecgos says, Moe takes the gold back and gives him a nod. Kalecgos gives Vivian one more glance and then he walks away. She's looking angry at him as it's clear she's not getting anything from him.

My brothers walk to me and kneel. "We'll be looking for some girls tonight." Tandred says, I look at him and see his grin, he gives me a kiss and walks away. "Wait." I say but he didn't react, Derek shakes his head. "Tandred is hopeless sometimes." Derek says. "Are you looking for a girl for tonight?" I ask, he chuckles. "I'll be going with Tandred but I prolly will go back to the lodge alone." He says and then he looks at Kalecgos, who's eyeing Derek, I look at him and smile. I see him smiling and looking at the scrolls again. "It's good to see that he's only yours, Jai." Derek whispers and gives me a kiss on my cheek before standing straight again. "You're coming with me for a walk?" He asks, I stand up and give him a nod. "I just wish we could be open about it." I whisper and look at Kalecgos again. "Why don't you tell mom and dad?" Derek asks curious. "If I do that, dad will tell Dath'remar and Kalec will get fired." I whisper. "I don't want him to lose his job, that's why I helped Anveena and him out in the first place." I whisper. "Let's go." I say and walk to the door, Derek follows me. I pass Kalecgos and he looks at me, I see his eyes glow softly and I smile at him. He takes a deep breath and watch how I walk away with Derek. Then he looks at the time. It's almost dinner time, he walks quickly to his cousin who looks up at him. "Can you take over for a few moments?" Kalecgos asks. "Sure, cousin." Balacgos smiles as he takes the scrolls from Kalecgos. "Thanks." Kalecgos says and walks away.

I'm walking next to Derek, slowly, to the lake. I smile as I thought about what he just told me, I'm just not sure if there's truly a future for me and Kalecgos. I give a little sigh, I'm going to Dalaran after the holiday. My training and lessons will start then, I'll be too busy to spent much time with him, if he's ever going to visit me there. I'm not even sure if he's allowed to enter the city. "What are you thinking of, sis?" Derek asks, he's having his hands on his back and walks slowly next to me. I look at him and smile a little. "About what will happen after the holiday, brother." I say and look at the lake. "You think you won't stay with Kalecgos?" He asks, I look down and give a deep sigh. "What if we lose each other?" I ask. "If he truly loves you, Jai." Derek looks at me with a little smile. "He'll visit you in Dalaran." He says. "And I will." Kalecgos says, we turn around and look at him. He smiles as he came closer to me. He takes my hand and I smile at him. "But, are you allowed in the city?" I ask as I entwined fingers with his hand. "Of course. You'd think I'm only a dancer?" He asks, Derek chuckles. Kalecgos looks at him and smiles. "I don't believe we've been introduced properly." Derek says and holds his hand out. "I'm Derek Proudmoore, Jai's oldest brother." Derek says, Kalecgos smiles and shakes his hand. "I'm Kalecgos.." He says. "the blue dragon. I know." Derek says. Kalecgos looks at me again, feeling somewhat irritated because I told Derek. "I'm sorry, I'd promised you not to tell anyone.." I look down. "but my brothers can keep a secret, they've always done so for me." I explain, I saw his eyes glow a little and then he takes a deep breath. "You don't have to worry, Kalec." Derek says and lays his hand on Kalecgos' shoulder, making Kalecgos look at him again, he smiles, Kalecgos' eyes stopped glowing. "I just want to see my sister being truly happy." We walk on again. "Tandred and I always want the best for her." Derek explains. "You think I'm the best for her?" Kalecgos asks, he starts to smile again. "You love her? Would you die for her?" Derek asks, Kalecgos looks at me now and I look in his eyes. "I would." He answers, his eyes glowing again. I lay my hand on his cheek and he gives a little kiss on my palm. "Then I think you're the best for her." Derek says, he looks at me with a smile now. "Thanks man." Kalecgos says, hearing approval from my brother is making him feel more accepted. "I'm going now, think Tandred is looking for me now." Derek says, he gives me a kiss on my cheek and shakes hand with Kalecgos. "I'm coming with you, brother. It's dinner time." I say, he smiles at me. "I'll see you after dinner? I'm the whole evening off." Kalecgos says, I stand on my toes and give him a sweet kiss. "See ya after dinner." I whisper. He smiles at me and waves as Derek and I walk away. He went back to work.


	22. Chapter 22

Later, we lay on his bed, cuddling after the sweet love we made. "You wanna hear somethin' crazy?" He asks, I turn my head so I could look at his face. He keeps looking at the ceiling. "Hmm." I made the sound as my hand plays a little with his. "Last night I.." He thinks about the dream he had. "I dreamed we were walking along and we met your father." He whispers, I smile a little. "He said, come on, and he put his arm around me." He whispers and turns his head to me. "Just like he did with Nefarian." I move a little more against him and we kiss. He turns on his side and looks in my eyes. I smile as I look in his eyes, my hand pushing some hair back and then stroking his cheek. "You're amazing." I whisper, he smiles and gives me a kiss me again. "I love you." He whispers, playing with my hair now. "I love you more than anything else, Kalec." I whisper, his eyes glow deeply and we kiss for some time now. I stayed the night with him, Derek and Tandred would cover for me. I'm so thankful I have them in my life.

The next morning, it's really early, but I got dressed. He puts his pants on and smiles at me. I had the best night of my life. He grabs me and we move a little, I giggle and kiss him. "Do you really need to go?" He asks, I bite on my lip as my hands go through his hair. "I have, I don't want you to be in trouble." I whisper, he kiss me and then we walk outside. I smile at him as I want to walk away, but he grabs my hand and pulls me to him. Laying my arm on my back, kissing me as if he's going to lose me. It takes my breath away but I kiss him back. Vivian walks out of Nefarian's lodge, if she couldn't have Kalecgos, her next option is Nefarian. She stayed the night with him, Moe's still playing cards so he has no clue about the things she's doing. She yawns a little, takes her bra, which she hasn't put back on, and puts it in her little bag. She closes the door and looks around, then she sees me and Kalecgos kissing. She stands still and keeps watching us. After the kiss, Kalecgos is holding my hand until I was too far from him. I look at him with a happy smile and he smiles at me. He let my hand go and watch me walking away. Vivian looks from him to me and back and makes little eyes, then she quickly walks away.

At breakfast, I sit between Derek and Tandred, like always. Dath'remar has taken a chair and is sitting with us, just to talk to dad. Kael'thas sits down next to his grandfather. "You know how you feel when you see a wounded person and you think he's going to be alright.." Dath'remar says. "then you go and have a closer look and it's nothing like you thought?" He asks, looking at dad with an annoyed face. "What happened?" Dad asks curiously. "It's exactly what it's like when you find out one of your staff's a thief." He tells dad. "Moe Pressman's gold pouch was stolen when he was playing pinochle last night." Kael'thas tells us in a mysterious voice. "It was in his cloak hanging on the back of his chair.." He holds his hands up, we're looking at him. "he had it at ten and when he checked again at quarter of four.." He smiles mysterious at me, I didn't understand why he's so excited about this. "it was missing." He ends the story. Dath'remar looks back at dad. "Vivian thinks she remembers this dance kid Kalecgos.." Dath'remar needed to think for a second. "walking by." I look scared now, Derek looks at my face. "So we ask him, you have an alibi for last night?" He says, Kael'thas is grinning now. My body is tensing up, Tandred lays his hand on my lower back to support me. I don't like where this conversation is going to. "He says he was alone in his room, reading." Dath'remar waves a little with his hand. "There are no books in Kalec's room!" Kael'thas says in his excited voice, as if he has solved the mystery. I look at Dath'remar now. "There's been a mistake. I know Kalec didn't do it." I quickly say, Derek lays his hand on my knee and squeezes a bit. They all look at me now. "There's been similar thefts at the Red Dragonhawk. It's happened here before." Kael'thas says as he looks at me. "Three other gold pouches." He adds, my eyes were teary now. "I know he didn't do it." I say, my voice shaking a little. "Stay out of it, Jai." Dad says. Dath'remar looks around and sees that people are doing something against the rules. "Wait." He says, standing up and walking to them. "Don't put those tables together. Come on." He says loudly. "Dad, I need your help. I know Kalec didn't take Moe's gold pouch." I beg as I look at him again. "Oh? How do you know?" He asks. "I can't tell you." I say and take a deep breath. "Just please trust me, dad." I plead, he shakes his head a little. He thinks about the other situation that happened and exhales deeply. "I'm sorry, Jai. I can't." He says, I could burst out in tears now but I try to hold them in.

Dath'remar came back holding a bun. "This Mana Bun is pure protein." He says. I look at him, I'm really worried about Kalecgos. My brothers try to comfort me, mom is observing me, not saying anything. "Maybe Kalec didn't do it. Anyone could've taken it." I say, Dath'remar looks at me. "Maybe it was, uh.." I thought about the show in the Red Dragonhawk and the little Gnome couple that Kalecgos and I saw there as well. "it could've been that little couple, the Gnomes, the Grobblespocks." I say, I remember how Anveena and I helped Mrs. Grobblespock when she dropped her bag. She had several gold pouches with her. "I saw her with a couple of gold pouches." I look at Dath'remar with pleading eyes. "Sylvia and Sidney?" Dath'remar asks flabbergasted about my accusation. "Jai, you don't go around accusing innocent people." Dad says in an angry tone, I look at him now. "I even saw them at the Red Dragonhawk." I say and look at Kael'thas now. "You said something was stolen from there." I say and he's only looking at me with a serious face, no smile whatsoever. Mom looks surprised about the fact that I was in the Red Dragonhawk, and she wonders why I was there. "I got an eyewitness and the kid has no alibi." Dath'remar says and looks at his grandson now. "Come on, Kael. You'll learn what it's like to fire an employee." They want to walk away but this time I stand up. Making them stop. "Sis, sit down please." Derek nearly whispers, I ignore him. My brothers look at each other and stand up as well. "Wait a minute. I know Kalec didn't take the gold pouch." I couldn't handle this anymore. I'm going to tell them that I was with him, with probably big consequences but I couldn't let anyone accuse Kalecgos of being a thief. "I know because he was in his lodge all night." I say, they wait for me to go on. Derek takes my hand and Tandred took the other hand. "And the reason I know is because I was with him." I look from Dath'remar to dad, I see his disappointment growing. He stands up and walks away. "I'm going to check on this. Come, Kael." Dath'remar walks away with Kael'thas behind him who's looking shocked about what I just told them.

"Come sis. Let's have a little walk." Derek says and I walk with them, I look at mom who's only being curious instead of being angry. She's quite confused about what just happened and she knows that dad knows something she doesn't know about. My brothers are trying to comfort me, since I let my tears fall down. I even could feel as if my magic is crying about this. I look at my hands and see them softly glowing purple, I take a deep breath. I'm sure Kalecgos must have felt my discomfort. I need to be with him, but I can't. They won't let me, I'm pretty sure of that. "Your hands, Jai." Tandred says as he sees them glowing. "True magic." I say through my sniffing. "You gotto talk to dad, Jai." Derek says, I look at him and shake my head. "Dad officially hates me now, Derek." I say. "You need to tell him how you feel." Derek says. "He will understand eventually." I look down and then I hear a roar, my brothers got the shivers. I cry even more now, my hands glow a little more. "That was Kalec." I whisper, they both look at me and then both hug me. "You two must have a real connection." Tandred whispers. I hold my hands up. "True magic, brother." I say again as I take a deep breath, they look at my hands. "It's like true love, the connection goes really deep." I explain, Tandred especially looks a little surprised about it. "Kalec's connection with me keeps going deeper each day." I say and look at Tandred. He, then, starts to smile and gives me a kiss on my forehead.


	23. Chapter 23

Later on, mom told me that it wasn't indeed Kalecgos that stole the gold pouch. "There's no word yet about who actually stole the pouch, I only know that Kalecgos admitted he was with you. But only when Dath told him you told him that." Mom says, I gave a deep sigh. Maybe there's still hope for Kalecgos to keep his job after all. "Are you with him, Jai?" Mom asks. "What about Arthas? What's with your hands?" She looks from my face to my hands, they are still glowing, they haven't stopped glowing. "I don't want to talk about it now. I will explain later, okay?" I ask. "Okay, Jai." Mom smiles a little bit. I walk to the gazebo since mom told me that dad would be there. I see him sitting on a chair, staring at the lake in front of him. "I told you I was telling the truth." I say, making him look at my face for a second. I held my hands in front of me, he looks at them and I see the curiosity on his face appearing, but it was just for a second, then he looks in front of him again. "I'm sorry I lied to you." I say now, swallowing a bit. "But you lied too." I take a deep breath, I keep looking at him. "You told me everyone was alike and deserved a fair break." I exhaled. "But you meant everyone who is like you. You told me you wanted me to change the world, to make it better." I pause for a second. "But you meant by becoming a leader or a commander.." I see him not reacting. "and marrying someone who is rich, or better, marrying Arthas." I say as I thought about those conversations. "I'm not proud of myself." I'm getting tears in my eyes now. "But I'm in this family too. You can't keep giving me the silent treatment." I see he's tearing up now, which means he's listening to me. "There are a lot of things about me that aren't what you thought." I sniffed once. "But if you love me, you have to love all the things about me." Dad has tears in his eyes now. "And I love you." I say. "I'm sorry I let you down. I'm so sorry, daddy." I swallow once again. "But you let me down too." The tears were streaming down my face now, I walk away. Dad rubs his eyes as he's crying.

I went to the staff house. I needed a moment alone. I look at my hands, I miss Kalecgos and I wonder where he is. I lay down on the bed that's standing in the corner of the room. I sniffed, while closing my eyes and I begin to drift away. Kalecgos has been looking at almost all the spots we're normally together, he's looking for me. He roars again, in hope I will know he's still on the Retreat. He looks at his hands, they're glowing since this morning at breakfast. Balacgos has asked him what was going on, Anveena got worried, but he knows it's because I'm upset. And when Dath'remar and Kael'thas came to him, he understood the reason why his hands are glowing. He had them in his pockets so the bosses wouldn't see it. He has no control over this magic. He walks to the staff house and notice his hands glow a little brighter now, he looks up at the house and quickly when up the stairs. He walks inside and sees me laying on the bed, sleeping. He walks to me and his hand rubs my leg a bit so I'll wake up. I did, after a few moments, I open my eyes and look at him. "I have been lookin' for you all over." He says. I stand up. "They found the Grobblespocks." He tells me with a little smile. "Fingerprinted their water glasses." He explains. "Found out they were wanted in Dun Morogh and in Elwynn Forest.." I start to smile again. "and they made a fortune here this summer." He looks in my eyes, his eyes are not glowing now. "So then it's alright." I say and step closer to him. "I knew it would work out. I knew they'd have to apologize." I wanted to lay my hands on his cheeks but he turns his head away. "I'm out, Jai." He says frustrated, I take a step back as I look at his face. "They fired you anyway because of me." I say, tears are starting to fall down again. "And if I leave quietly, I'll get my summer bonus." He says in a sarcastic tone. "So I did it for nothing." I start to pace in a circle. "I hurt my family, you lost your job anyway.. I did it for nothing!" I nearly yelled, he looks at me. "No, not for nothing." He says, I look at him again. I can see his eyes starting to glow. "Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before." He says, his voice trembling a bit. I walk to the window and lean with my back against the table that's standing in front of the window. He walks to me and puts his hands in his pockets. "You were right. You can't win no matter what you do." I say and look down. "Listen to me." He says to make me look up at him again. "I don't want to hear that from you. You can." He's looking serious at me, I shake my head a little. "I used to think so." I say, he takes a deep breath and looks out of the window for a second.

After some moments he takes his hands out of his pockets, I look at them, they're glowing brightly. I look at mine, which are glowing brightly as well. He holds his hands out to me, I lay my hands on his and we watch how our magic entwines. I could feel the magic warming my heart, I look in his eyes. "I love you, Jai. Only you." He whispers, I move closer to him. We entwined fingers and I give him a kiss. "I love you to, Kalec." I whisper and we kiss again. "We don't have much time to be together now. I need to do something before I need to depart." He says, I feel upset. Not seeing him, for I don't know how long, is breaking my heart. "What about your stuff?" I ask, at least I want to help him pack his stuff. "Already teleport them to my home." He says. "But you're not allowed to use magic." I say a bit surprised. "I don't care, I'm not a staff member anymore." He says, I smile a little and he hugs now. I press my face against his chest and take a deep breath. "Go to the lake, wait there." He says as he let me go, I give him a nod. He gives me a kiss and walks away.


	24. Chapter 24

Kalecgos walks to my parents' lodge, he want to tell my father the truth. About everything, that's if my dad would let him. He stands in front of the door, rubbing his hands dry on his pants. They are still glowing, not so bright as when he was with me a moment ago. He knows it's because I'm upset of him needing to leave, he didn't want to leave my side, but he couldn't stay at the Retreat. He's not going to hide them now. He knocks on the door and wait, he sees the door opening slowly. Dad looks outside at him and steps out of the lodge, closing the door behind him. He looks at Kalecgos with an angry face. Kalecgos takes a deep breath. "Sir Proudmoore, can I, uh.." He's not feeling comfortable, he's trying to control his eyes but it's too late. Dad sees them softly glowing now, from fear and anxiety. "Look, I'm going anyway and I know what you must be thinking." Dad sees his hands glowing, like mine do, it leaves him curious. Also the glowing eyes leaves him curious but the anger he feels towards Kalecgos now is controlling him. "You don't know anything at all about me." Dad says, Kalecgos swallows. "I know you want Jai to be like you. The kind of person people look up to." Kalecgos says in a pleading tone. "Jai is like that. If you could just see.." Dad interrupts him there. "Don't you tell me what to see." Kalecgos feels like he needs to protect me now, his eyes glow a little brighter now. "I see someone in front of me who got his partner in trouble.." Kalecgos keeps looking at dad's face now. "and send her off to some voodoo-doctor.." Dad sees his eyes glowing even brighter now, he sees that Kalecgos is frustrated. "while he moved on to an innocent, young girl like my daughter." He finishes his speech. Kalecgos looks down, wets his lip, takes a deep breath and looks up at dad again. "Yeah. I guess that's what you would see." Kalecgos nods and then walks away angrily. Dad looks after him with an angry face, he can't imagine that I love Kalecgos.

Kalecgos walks to the lake and sees me there, waiting for him. He takes a deep breath and walks to me, I see him coming and smile. He smiles and gives me a kiss. I grab him in a hug and he lays his arms around me. Derek and Tandred are walking around to look for me, then they see me with Kalecgos at the lake. "Should we go to them?" Tandred asks. "I don't know, but I want to be there for our sister." Derek says. Tandred gives a little sigh and they decide to walk to us. "Are you okay, sis?" Derek asks. Both Kalecgos and me look at my brothers, he's not letting me go. "No." I answer, I'm having a few tears. "What's going on?" Tandred asks, they've been gone the whole morning, so they haven't heard the news. "I'm fired." Kalecgos answers, his hands are gliding slowly over my back. Tandred looks at our hands, glowing brightly now. "Will your hands always glow?" He asks now. "No. They only glow when one of us is either very upset or very happy about something." Kalecgos explains. "Or when both of us is." He adds. "True magic." Tandred says, kalecgos smiles at him. "Now I understand what you meant, Jai." I smile at him, but I keep hugging Kalecgos. "Why are you fired, Kalec?" Derek asks. "Because of me." I answer, Derek looks at me. "So, not because of the theft?" Derek's surprise is quite big. "It were the Grobblespocks, they're wanted in several zones." I explain. "I don't understand, what's so wrong of you two being together?" Tandred asks now. "Staff is not allowed to mix with the guests." Derek snorted about that answer and shakes his head. "What a lousy rule. Tandred and I have been exploring every single part of the Retreat. You don't want to know what've been seeing." Derek says, Tandred only nods his head. "We'll go now." Tandred says, he gives me a kiss on my forehead and pats Kalecgos' shoulder. "I think you two want the last minutes alone." He looks at Derek, who gives me a kiss as well. He smiles at Kalecgos and they walk away. "Your brothers are amazing, Jai." Kalecgos whispers. "Yeah. They are indeed." I whisper.

We walk to the spot behind the hill, it became our special spot now. It's there where I saw him turning into his dragon form the first time. It's there where he told me those three words the first time, declaring his love for me. I'll never forget this spot. We stand still, facing each other, he's holding my hands. I smile a little at him. "I can't imagine being here without you even one day." I say, he smiles a little. "Just think, you have more time for horseshoes and pranking your brothers." I chuckle a little. "Maybe they'll saw you in seven pieces now." We both chuckle a bit about that. I look in his glowing eyes. "I guess we surprised everybody." I say. "I guess we did." He takes a deep breath. I look at him, saying goodbye is really hard. My heart is yearning for him. I let his hands go and lay my hands on his waists, he looks at me with a little smile. I rub my hands a little on his waists and move a little closer so I could lay my face on his chest. He puts his mouth on my head, his hands rubbing my upper arms a little. He gives another deep sigh and gives me a kiss on my head. "I'll never be sorry." He whispers, I look up at him. "Neither will I." I say. He looks in my eyes, then grabs my head and gives me a soft kiss. He let me go and steps back a little. I watch him turning into his dragon form, he lowers his head to me. I have tears in my eyes again as lay my hands on his snout. "I love you, Jaina." He whispers and gives me a soft growl, the one I love so much. I try to smile at him, looking at his glowing eye now. "I love you so much, Kalecgos." I whisper, my hands slowly gliding over his snout. I lean in and give him a kiss on his nostril, he breezes a little. I take a step back. I look at his eye and see a tear. "See ya." He says and lifts his head up. "Watch the stars, Jai, each night. You will see me as often as possible." He says as he takes off. I watch him flying away, sniffing a little as I think about him.

Balacgos walks to the spot, he sees me standing there. He walks to me, I look at him when he stands next to me, looking at the sky. "He's gone." I whisper as I look back at the sky. "I can't believe he's really gone." I give a deep sigh, Balacgos grabs me into a hug. "He'll be back for you, Jai." Balacgos whispers. "A dragon will never be too long away from his true magic." He whispers, I look up at him, seeing him smile a little. I rub my cheeks a bit and try to smile at him. He rubs my back for a bit. "Don't you worry." He says. "Dragons are loyal for life.." he says. "until one of the partners dies." He explains. "Don't you have anyone, Balac?" I ask. "Not yet. But don't worry about that, Jai." He says, he let me go and lays his arm around my shoulder. We walk back to the Retreat. "I will find someone eventually. Like Kalec found you." He says, I look at him again and smile more now. "I have time enough." He sighs a little. "How old are you?" I ask, I know Kalecgos is 253 years old and he told me that's still considered being a young dragon. In human age he's 23. "I'm 230 years old, 22 in human age." He answers. "Such a baby." I teased him a bit, he chuckles. He brought me back to my lodge. "I need to go now." He says. "The final show is this evening and a lot still needs to be done." He puts his hands in his pockets. "Please, Jai, come and watch the show." He says, I look down. "The distraction will do you good." He adds. I look back up at him. "I will." I say, he smiles and walks away now. I look after him for a second and went inside my room.


	25. Chapter 25

My family is having lunch, but I'm not hungry. I look in the mirror, drying my face, I give a sigh and look at the window. I went back outside and sit down on the stairs, I'm looking at the view. The lake and the sea, I watch people playing games or just walking around. I see happy couples, walking hand in hand, or they're sitting down on the grass, talking. Some are kissing and cuddling. I let out a deep sigh, thinking of the moments Kalecgos and I were alone. My life has changed so much now, because of him, I nearly forgot about my dream to become a Mage. I still want to become a Mage, but my thoughts have been caught up so much with all the happenings that I haven't given myself the chance to think about reading a spell book and practice. I look at my hand, trying to focus on my magic for a bit. My hand twitches and a purple fireball appears, I hold my hand up in front of my face, watching the fireball and making it bigger and smaller. I thought about the day we were in Silverpine Forest, where he taught me how to do this.

I didn't notice that mom had walked to me, I was staring at the fireball. "That's amazing, Jai." She says, I snap and look up at her, closing my hand quickly. She smiles at me, I give a deep sigh. She sits down next to me. "Where'd you learned to do that?" She asks curiously. "Kalec." I whisper and look at the view again. "He has magic?" Mom asks a little surprised. I look at my hands now, still softly glowing, it might take some time before that will stop. Mom looks at my hands as well. "Yes. He's a very powerful magical being." I answer. "Is that why you love him?" She asks, making me look at her. "No. He's very special, mom." I look back at the view, at the couples. "He must be special indeed." Mom says, pushing some hair out of my face. "If he makes my Jaina feeling lost like this." I look at her again and give her a little smile. "I just miss him very much." I say, giving a sigh. "Why are your hands glowing?" She asks, I remember I would explain it to her. "It's true magic." I say as I hold my hands up again, mom's hands went to hold mine. She smiles as she looks at my face again. "The true love between two powerful magical beings." She says. "You know about it?" I ask a little confused. "Yes. I've read about it." She answers. "I've studied a lot about magical creatures. I've never seen true magic in real." I only smile at her. Mom thinks for a bit. "This mostly happens with dragons." She slowly tells me, I smile at her. "Wait. Kalec is a dragon?" She asks, she made the link, I only give her a nod. "I never knew. But it explains everything now." She says. "Oh, Jai, if I knew about this before I would have helped you." Mom whispers. "That's sweet mom, but Kalec doesn't want anyone to know he's a dragon." I say. "I can imagine." She says with a smile. "I assume your brothers do know?" She asks now, I nod and smile "Dad doesn't." I say. "I won't tell him." Now I smile a little more at mom. "Tell me. Is he from an Aspect?" She asks curiously. "Yeah. The blue one." I answer, mom gasps a little. "The guardians of magic." She whispers, I give a sigh and look at the view again. "He thinks I'm very powerful." I whisper. "He must be right, Jai." Mom says, I give a sigh as I still could hardly believe that. "Blue dragons sense magic in everything." She explains and I only listen to her. "So. If he tells you that you are powerful, start believing it." She smiles at me, I move a little closer to her and she hugs me.

I went into my room to change my clothes. I sit on the bed, with only my bra and petticoat on. I give a sigh as I look at the dress. Mom comes inside as well and sits next to me. I look at her and she smiles at me. "I'll do your hair." She says, her hand lifting my hair up to the back. "It could look pretty if.." She whispers and looks at my hair. She decides it doesn't look better and let my hair down. "You're prettier your way." She says, playing a bit with my hair now. "This way." I look at her face, she looks at me. I try to smile at her, then I lean in and lay my head against her shoulder. She hugs me for a bit. "Let's get you dressed." She whispers and I went to sit straight again. "Try to have fun, Jai. It'll do you good." I give a deep sigh. "I don't know." I say. "He'll come back for you. If not today, then tomorrow." She says. "Balac told me that as well." I say, mom smiles. "He told that dragons always go back to their true magic." She just listens to me when I tell her this. "Balac must be a special dragon as well." She whispers, I give her a nod. "He's Kalec's cousin." I say. "I figured as much that he would be related." Mom says with a smile now. I only smile at her as she helps me getting dressed.


	26. Chapter 26

" _Sunstriders', we come together. Singing all as one. We have shared another season's talent, play and fun. Summer days will soon be over. Soon the autumn starts. And tonight the memories whisper softly in our hearts._ "It's Kael'thas who's starts singing the end song. I sit on the chair with my back against a pillar and the wall, mom and dad sitting on each side of me, looking at the show with a smile. _"Join hands and hearts and voices, voices, hearts and hands."_ Now all the performers at the show are singing the chorus. _"At Sunstriders' the friendship last long as the island stands."_ Derek walks forward now for his solo. _"Daytime, nighttime, any hour. Weather rain or shine. Games and lectures, jokes and music. Happily combine."_ I smile a little as I watch him, he has a beautiful baritone voice. They are all singing the chorus again.

Nefarian walks pass our table, dad sees him and stands up. He walks after Nefarian to stop him. I watch them for a bit, so did mom. "Good luck in science school, son." Dad says as he takes a small gold pouch out of his pocket. He gives it to Nefarian with a smile, who accepts it with a smile. "And I wanted to thank you for your help with the Anveena situation." Nefarian says, dad's smile drops. "I guess we've all gotten into messes like these." Nefarian says, still smiling. "What?" Dad asks, Nefarian's smile drops a little. "I thought Jai told you. Look, I'm not sure." Nefarian looks at me for a second and then back at dad. "Anveena said so, but you know with girls like that. They're liable to pin it on any guy around." He quickly says. Dad takes the pouch back, puts it back in his pocket, turns and walks back to our table. He sits down and look at me, I could see regret in his eyes.

Tito walks to Dath'remar at the side of the stage. Dath'remar stands next to the music box and Balacgos stands behind them, for the lighting and the music. "Hey handsome. What's the hot tip for the day?" Tito asks with a smile as he lays his hand on Dath'remar shoulder. "Finished." Dath'remar answers, shaking his head and giving a sigh. Tito let his hand drop and they both look at the performers now. "You and me, Tito. We've seen it all, uh?" He asks. "Bubbah and Zeda serving the first Dalaran wine to the boarders." He pauses. "Through the first war when we didn't have meat. Through the second war when we didn't have anything." He shakes his head a little again. "Lots of changes, ol' Dath, lots of changes." Tito says with a smile. "It's not the changes so much this time, Tito. It's.." Dath'remar rubs his face a little. "It's that it all seems to be ending. You think kids want to come with their parents and take foxtrot lessons?" He looks at Tito for a second. "Trips to Kalimdor, that's what the kids want." He pauses. "Fifteen zones in three days." He pauses again. "It feels like it's all slipping away." Tito lays his hand on Dath'remar's shoulder again and pats a little bit. _"But the heartbeats of vacation, there no cares are seen."_ Dath'remar walks into the light and stands still. _"So let's join in just one last chorus, visitors, staff and guests. What we've shared won't be forgotten, old friends are the best."_ He sings, they all start singing the chorus again.

Kalecgos opens the door and walks inside the main room. Some of the staff members greet him, he smiles at them as he looks around. Looking for me, then he spots me and smiles a little. His eyes starting to glow. He walks to our table and stands still, I look up and sit straight when I see him. "Nobody puts Jai in a corner." Kalecgos says when he looks at dad, dad having his real serious look on his face. Mom's smiling. Kalecgos steps a little forward and holds his hand out to me. "Come on." He says. I take his hand and stand up. Dad stands up as well when I walk with Kalecgos to the stage, but mom hold him from following us. "I love you." I whisper, he looks at me for a second and smiles. "I love you too." He whispers as we walk up the stairs onto the stage, totally ignoring Dath'remar. We stand still in the middle of the stage, me a little behind him and he looks at everyone. His eyes aren't glowing at this moment, but our hands still are. The performers are a little confused and slowly stop to sing as they look at us. Even Kael'thas is perplexed. "Sorry about the disruption, folks.." He pauses. "but I always do the last dance of the season." He inhales a bit. "This year somebody told me not to." He pauses again. "So I'm gonna do my kind of dancin' with a great partner.." Dad's looking angry. The performers slowly walk off the stage now. Derek and Tandred went to their parents. Mom sits on my chair now. "who's not only a terrific dancer.." His eyes start to glow a little again. "but somebody who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it cost them." He looks at everyone. "Somebody who's taught me.." He turns his head to look at me, I look in his eyes, and he looks back at everyone. "about the kind of person I wanna be. Miss Jaina Proudmoore." Kalecgos ends his speech. Dad wants to stand up again, mom grabs his arm and pulls him back down on his seat. "Sit down, Daelin." She warns him and he looks at her. My brothers are looking at Kalecgos and me with a smile.

Kalecgos let my hand go and walks to Balacgos, who's standing at the side of the stage. Kalecgos takes his cloak off and gives it to his cousin. Their eyes meet and they smile, both their eyes glowing more now and Balacgos' turned purple. Kalecgos turns and look at me. I still am standing in the middle of the stage, waiting for him. He smiles and his hand twitches, the music starts and he walks slowly to me while signing at me with his index finger. I turn to him, looking in his eyes. He lays his arms around me, pressing me against him. I lay my hands on his upper arms. Then his right hand went to my shoulder-blade and his left hand grabs my right hand. He makes me bow back and I did so, graciously. I slowly came up and look at him with a smile now, he smiles back. Then I turn around wit my back against him and lay my left arm around his neck, his right hand lays on my hip. I look at his face, he's looking down at my body. I let my left arm go down slowly after his left hand strokes from my arm down to my belly. He looks in my eyes now, giving me a small kiss on my nose as my left hand went to his right hand. Then he pushes me away from him, I twirl around and twirl back to him and we start to dance the mambo. Mom is smiling at us, my brothers are too but they're also very proud of me and very happy that Kalecgos came back for me. Dad's not angry anymore, but he's not happy either. Kalecgos makes me twirl once and then I lay my hands on my head and sway a few times while Kalecgos looks at me. "I think she gets this from me." Mom says to dad with a wide smile. Dad only looks at her for a second, then back at us. He takes a deep sigh. Kalecgos makes me twirl away from him and then he pulls me back. He's panting a bit, we stand still as we look in each other's eyes. Staff members start to whistle. He makes me twirl away again and pulls be back again, I giggle a bit and he smiles. After a few turns, he turns me around and presses himself against me. He grins as he moves his hips against me down and up again, I smile at him. The staff members went nuts now, whistling, cheering, shouting and clapping.

After several dance steps, he makes me turn around and gives me a kiss on my hand. I look at him with a smile, and I see his eyes glowing very bright now. He smiles and then jumps off the stage while he gives a roar, not a loud one, but loud enough for some people to get scared. I giggle when he turns his head to look at me. Staff members still going nuts, dad got a little scared when he hears the roar. My brothers chuckle a bit and mom smiles. Kalecgos did his dance steps he has been practicing with the staff members, the idea that he had and that Kael'thas found way over his head. He looks at the guests on both sides. His eyes still glowing brightly, his hands glowing too. Balacgos looks at him with a smile and Anveena is grinning somehow. Kalecgos arrives at the staff members in the back, they cheer at him and he turns around while cheering with them. He dances his way back to the stage, the staff members following him, doing the same steps. My hands are holding my dress and my hips are moving on the rhythm of the music while I keep looking at him. On the way back, Kalecgos starts to let magic flow around him. It's stunning, the blue hue around him, I could hear his joyful growls. The one that I love to hear, because it means he's truly happy. His magic is having an effect on me, I'm feeling warm and my skin tingles a little. A soft purple glow comes around my body. Everyone is in awe now, even my father because he has never seen anything like this before. Kalecgos stands still and nods at me, I give him a nod as well. Two male staff members help me off the stage, I run to him and jump. He pushes me up and on the moment he stands straight, his magic forms a dragon in the room. My magic forms a bird, I'm smiling happily as I realize I did the lift. Kalecgos looks at me with a proud smile when he puts me back on my feet. Our magic in the room is fading slowly, but we look in each other's eyes and he has his arms around me while my hands lay on his chest now.

Mom claps, having a wide smile on her face, she looks at her sons. Derek and Tandred look at her and smile widely as well. They look at dad, who's actually smiling now, not clapping but smiling while he keeps looking at Kalecgos and me. We walk to the middle of the room, staff members are actually trying to get the guests off their chairs so they could make room by taking the chairs away. We're dancing again, a few steps from the mambo and then a little dirty against each other. My brothers stand up and look for potential dance partners. Mom sees Kael'thas walking, who's looking at me, and grabs him to dance with her. He looks at her and he smiles, they dance a little. Dad sees Anveena and walks to her, she looks at him and smiles. He lays his hands on her shoulders. "So, it wasn't your dance partner who got you in trouble then?" He asks, she shakes her head. "No. Kalec would never do something like that. It was Nefarian." She answers him, he gives her a kiss on her cheek and smiles. "You're looking good, Anveena." He says. "Thanks, I'm feeling great." She says, they look at us now. Dath'remar couldn't be more perplex as he watches couples dancing like Kalecgos and I are doing. Vivian stands up with an angry face, she looks at us and is terribly annoyed that she didn't got what she wanted. She turns and walk away. Dath'remar looks at Tito now, who swaying a bit on the music. "You're liking this kinda stuff?" Dath'remar asks, Tito gives him a wide smile as he looks at him while he's still dancing.


	27. Chapter 27

We stopped dancing, he's holding my hands and I'm smiling at him. He nods his head towards the door with a smile and I nod at him. He turns and we walk to the door, hand in hand. He looks back at me and I look in his eyes. I want to be alone with him. Dad walks up to us on that moment and his hand touches Kalecgos' shoulder. He quickly turns to see who did that and sees dad. We stop walking and look at him, I keep holding his hand with both my hands. "I know you weren't the one who got Anveena in trouble." Dad says as he look at Kalecgos. "Yeah." Kalecgos says with a little nod. "When I'm wrong, I say I'm wrong." Dad says with a little smile. He's still wondering about what creature Kalecgos is. Dad looks at me now, his smile turns into a proud now. I look at him. "You looked wonderful out there." He says. I smile happily and went to hug him. He weeps a little and closes his eyes as he hugs me tightly. Kalecgos smiles at both of us, he's happy that this situation is mend. Now he only hopes that dad will accept him one day, because he knows that dad isn't there yet to do so already. I let him go and look at Kalecgos again, so did dad. "Let's go dance again." I whisper, I take both his hands. "We've got all night." I add and he grins a little. Dad's watching our hands and sees how the magic entwines. "Can I ask you something?" Dad asks and looks at Kalecgos. "Yeah." Kalecgos answer, swallowing a bit. "What does it mean, with your hands? I saw it this morning as well, and your eyes too." Dad says, mom walks to us with a smile. She hugs me and then give Kalecgos a kiss on his cheek. Who's perplex and became a little shy, mom giggles about his reaction. "You want to tell him, Kalec?" I ask, he looks at me and looks down. Balacgos walks up to us and he hugs me and his cousin. "What's going on?" He asks, I quickly explain him what dad has been asking. Balacgos looks at dad with a smile. "Let me." He says. "Go back dancing." He adds, smiling at his cousin.

We walk back to the dance floor, where the staff members got to get the guests to dance as well. Not just a dance, but dirty dancing. Kalecgos smiles at me as we move, he lets me bow back, when I came back up, he lays his head back, coming back up, I bow back once more. _"Now I had the time of my life."_ Kalecgos is play-backing with the song, my hand lay on his shoulder, my other arm is around his neck while I smile at him. _"No, I never felt this way before."_ He lays his arms around me. _"Yes, I swear."_ My hands went through his hair while I look at him. _"It's so true and I owe it all to you."_ I giggle a bit as he presses me more against him when we stand still. We slowly start to kiss, his hand went through my hair and he lifts me up into the air and then puts me back down. We dance again, giving kisses from time to time.

After some time, it's quite late already, many couples are still dancing. We walk towards the door when we got hold up by dad again. "Will you bring her back home safely?" Dad asks as he look at Kalecgos. "Yes, sir." Kalecgos says. "I won't let anything happen to her." He has a serious look on his face now. Dad looks at him and smiles. "Don't eat her. Have fun, kids." Dad says, I giggle a bit and Kalecgos smiles now. My brothers came to me and grab me in a big hug, Derek looks at Kalecgos and smiles. He grabs Kalecgos into the hug as well, who's a little surprised but eventually he smiles as well. "Can we go now, please?" I ask, they let me go and grin. "Have a good night, sis." Derek says and gives me a kiss on my cheek. So did Tandred, they both shake hands with Kalecgos and walk away. I give mom a kiss on her cheek as well before we walk outside. Dad looks after us, mom grabs his arm. He looks at her and gives a little sigh. "You've come to terms I see." She says. "Yes. Though I must admit, thinking that our daughter is together with a dragon is kinda scary." He says and she chuckles. "Dragons are normally very gentle beings. So don't worry, she's in good hands." She lays her hand on his chest now. "I wonder what sort of dragon he is." Dad says. "A blue one." Mom answers. "Come, let's go." She says and they walk away.

We went to his lodge, to spent the night there. No one is going to stop us now. He locks the door behind him and turns the music box on. _"Woow! What a groovy, boss summer this has been, cousins. This will go down in history as the best summer for me... hope you too. And girls, please remember that you promised to respect him in the morning. Ha! Have a good night."_ I giggle a little about the last part, Kalecgos chuckles. His hand twitches and some relaxing music starts to play. We did not sleep that night, that I can tell you.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
